Turtles rose
by WOLFJADE28
Summary: Moving to the city from the country is tough, but can 18 yr. old Rose handle when life dishes out several unexpected surprises? Will Mikey's world be changed forever? Will Leo be willing to let his guard down when someone new enters the scene, or will his life be as they had all once thought?Will Leo and Mikey both find what they've been dreaming of?Read and find out! Original OC'S
1. In the city

**Me: Hey everyone, just thought you should know, l'm not deleting this story...**

**Turtles: WHAT?!**

**Me: Chillax dudes, all's l'm doing is modifying it to my levels of satisfaction, as well as fixing some previously-made errors, thanks to a certain _someone..._**

**All turtles look at Mikey**

**Mikey: What?! l didn't do anything...this time anyways...**

**Me(laughing): l know...l just really wanted to say that...**

**Raph: Why you little...**

**Me: Auuugghhhhhh...*screaming, running from Raph**

**Me(still running for my life): Enjoy the story people...let me know what you think**

It was a typical summer night in the heart of NYC, with its pollution and the sound of sirens howling in the distance .A warm gentle breeze caressed her silky chocolate colored hair as she stood on the edge of her rooftop apartment, staring off into the millions of lights that gave the city it's unique and alluring illumination.

'They're not exactly stars, but for now they'll have to do', she thought, as she tried to ignore the sad ache in her heart. SHE hadn't even been living in the city for a month, and she already hated it. What was one to expect, that she move into the city with a cheerful attitude, while everything she had known and loved was ripped away from her in the blink of an eye? Worse, how could she possibly fit in the city, being the country girl she was?

She thought bitterly, of her first day in her new school, how she had been the butt of those prissy stuck up snobs and cruel jokes, the oddest one out of the 2,300. Well, except for April, who seemed genuinely friendly. One thing to smile about. April actually seemed like a really nice person, even if her boyfriend, Casey, was a complete pig-head. Oh well, at least they're happy together...they kinda complete each other.

Then there was also another girl...Sam...pretty sure that was her name...pretty funny and energetic, sometimes outspoken, but a good person. She helped a lot when it came to getting everywhere around the school, without teasing her and making her feel stupid, like others in the school. Yeah, she was from the country, but she was familiar with city life...she'd been there for visits...and hated every minute.

Somewhere, she could hear an angry couple shouting profanities at each other, while elsewhere , children were crying. Rose felt strings tug at her heart.

'Those poor kids, no one should ever have to live their lives in fear of those who should be protecting them...this city life is so messed up, it's almost as if the people who live in it have forgotten how to love and care...'

A pleading, frightened voice snapped her from her thoughts."P...please, take whatever you want , I promise...I won't tell anyone...not a soul! J...j..just please...d..d..don't hurt me..."

Rose watched, as a huddled man found himself backed into a corner by three younger thugs, all of whom were covered in repulsive scars and tattoos, closed in on the helpless man. A couple rooftops over, she thought she saw a shadow pass, but she gave no mind to it, as she frantically searched the rooftop for anything to help. Her eyes fell upon a pile of loose bricks, and she smiled to herself, feeling confident in her plan.

"Don't make me say it again old man...where is she?" growled the leader thug. "I'll give you to the count of three to spill the beans , otherwise , our ' friends ' here (all three pulling out knives )are gonna be painting the pavement with your blood." They all laughed sadistically as the man cowered and trembled in fear.

Meanwhile, Rose had been gathering bricks and was carefully aiming at the first thug...

"One..".the leader counted slowly, fingering the edge of his bladed knife, watching the man's eyes widen in terror, as Rose threw the first brick at the first guys head, who falls silently, unconscious.

"Two.."

Rose's 2nd brick quietly renders the second thugs head, rendering him out cold.

"Three...times up!" he said, as he pointed the blade at the man's throat "Any last words?" he whispered in the mans face.

"Yeah, heads up!" shouted Rose, getting the remaining thugs attention, who turned his head in her direction, only to meet face to face with a plummeting brick. Bull's-eye, and lights out!

Rose climbed down the outside stairwell, for the man appeared as though he had fainted.

"Hey, are you okay? Here, let me help."

When she reached out to help him, she meet a long-bladed knife in his hand, pointed at her neck,causing her to gasp

"HA,I knew this would be all too easy! All I had to was play the victim, and the prize came to me. You will fetch a mighty fine reward, of that I am quite certain. Master Shredder is sure to be pleased with my aquisition!"

Rose was too shocked and frightened to even attempt escaping, as the gun was pressed to the back of her head. Bitterly , she mentally kicked herself repeatedly, as she frantically formulated various questions within her disturbed mind. 'Shredder? What does he want with me? Who is he? What did I do to deserve this? l'm so stupid! I should have known something like this would happen! When will I ever learn to keep out of other people's business? What's gonna happen to me now?'

Neither Xever nor Rose noticed the mysterious shadows looming overhead, following them.

**Me: Well, here's the modified version of chapter one people! l don't plan on changing much of Roses' story, but l will be adding a bit more...and fixing prior mistakes along the way!**

**Raph: Finally! lt's about time you actually did that instead of just saying you wanted to do it! Now we can stop listening to your whining!**

**Me: Wow, aren't we just being the perfect gentleman, huh Raph...**

**Mikey(burps loudly): Nope...that title goes to anyone but him...**

**Me: Coming from the burping turtle...l can imagine...**

**Mikey: Hey, you call that burping? Watch this...**

***Takes a can of orange soda, chugs it within seconds, pauses, then...**

**Mikey(burping): "A...B...C...D..."**

**Raph: Please, you call that burping?Gimmie that!**

***snatches a Dr. Pepper and follows suit.**

**Donnnie(enters room): Burping the alphabet, are we...**

**Me: lt's horrifyingly disgusting...yet fascinating...**

**Leo(comes in): What's going on? **

**Me: Oh, Raph and Mikey are having a burping competition...**

**Leo: hmmmm...**

**Donnie(hesitantly): Well, should we...**

**Me: Please don't...they're bad enough...**

**Leo(grinning): Well, what do they always say...if you can't beat'em...**

***grabs can of Pepsi, pops it open**

**Donnie(grinning, catches on):..."join'em"**

***grabs can of grape soda, starts downing it.**

**Me: Oh, no...no...NOOOOO!**

***runs out **

**Read and review folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: l'm back, sending a Shout-out for my very first reviewer Ravenna nightxxxxx (I hope I got that right)? ﾟﾘﾀ****?**

**Mikey: Can l have one too?**

**Me:...round of applause to the turtle in orange...Michelangelo...**

**Mikey(repeatedly bows): Thank you...thank you..**

**Me: Hey, where are the others?**

**Mikey: Hehe...looking for me...we were playing "Ninja tag" but while l was hiding, l smelled something yummy that needed..uhh...to be protected, yeah, so l...uuhhh...thought l'd drop in and suggest a safer place for it to be re-located to.**

**Me: Let me guess, your stomach?**

**Mikey(gasps): How'd you know? Are you a mind-reader?**

**Me: We can discuss that later...Any-hoo...guess you want ch. 2 so here goes nothin...**

**Me and Mikey: BOOYAKASHA!**

Watching from the shadows of a nearby rooftop, Karai observed the scene in front of her, her former father's henchman, Xever, holding a brunette girl about her age, at knifepoint. She had been watching from another rooftop with a rather unconcerned interest, at least until the girl knocked the Dragons out with bricks, earning a chuckle from Karai at the girls ingenuity. For her, nothing else had managed to be deemed worthy of her attention, so by

now, she would have to be satisfied to see a few Purple Dragons in action. 'Oh well' she thought, 'I may as well see where this goes'.

The girl tried to turn her head in Karai's direction, but was forced to look foward as the man, or Baxter pressed the gun closer to her head. Karai could see the expression on the girls face, but what she saw intrigued her. She had been about to jump into the fight, but stopped, seeing the expression on the girls face. As she stopped, she noticed that rather than seeing a sense of pure fear and terror, as was often the case of hostages, this girl had a confident and thoughtful expression, one that seemed to reply to her defiance and indifference by saying "Yeah, I'm well-aware of how this looks but I plan to turn the tables soon enough, so just you wait".

"Oh I think I will wait, and see what you're little plan is, because you just made my night a little more interesting " chuckled Karai softly.

Meanwhile, Rose decided to take a different approach "Hey, since you are officially kidnapping me, and I technically have no way to escape, can you at least tell me where we're going? I mean, it's not like I have anyone to talk to, or even know your name for that matter!"

'Smart move kid, divert his attention before you go for the throat' thought Karai. Typical, always trying to make pleasant chit-chat with the kidnappers, trying to throw them off-guard. She was beginning to get bored again.

"You are going on a trip to visit an old...'friend' of mine, Baxter Stockman, a brilliant chemical engineer. He needs a female...lab rat... for his research. You should be a perfect candidate". Xever chuckled darkly, obviously happy with the idea.

Rose decided to try a different technique "So how much dough are we talking about here? I mean, come on, let's face it- no one does something that risky and cliché for nothing...he must be paying quite a fortune..."

Xever paused, thinking it through." Well..." he started...but Rose knew she had him where she wanted him- his weakest point, and determined to use it to her advantage, she gasped in pretended disbelief and continued, gaining Karai's attention yet again.

"You mean to tell me he's not even paying you for all your trouble?! You could have been injured, or caught and arrested, not to mention beat up by all those thugs earlier, yet you tell me that you won't even see a penny for all your hard work and contributions to his scientific research?"

She paused, taking a breath, careful to note the deep, thoughtful look on his face, as she continued.

"You know something, I wouldn't even bother if I were you...I mean let's face reality for a minute, you could be a whole lot better off without him ordering you around and sucking the dignity away from you. Heck, if it weren't for them holding you back with this lowly work, you could be living the high life!"

'Wow, she really knows how to win them' thought Karai, smirking at Xever's uncertain state of mind. To be completely honest, she almost felt sorry for his current, weak state, seeming genuinely conflicted, putting a smile on Roses face as she continued in a lower, enticing voice.

..." In fact, I would demand even more money now, especially for all your trouble and pain..."

Now Xever really looked confused, as he asked- " What pain...oof..."

He fell to the ground, groaning in pain as Rose spun and gives him a full round house kick to the head, causing him to pass out cold.

Seeing her success, she smiles and answers him..."That pain... the pain l really hope you'll be feeling in the morning" Rose said, as she ran off into the darkness, Karai's gaze following her.

Karai was pleased to see Xever beaten so effortlessly...she had always viewed him as annoying. As much as she wanted to abide by her honor as a kunoichi, a small part of her wanted to allow this girl to reap and enjoy the fruits of her victory. 'Oh, well, there is always a next time for a future show'.

No sooner had those words left her lips, the girl turned in Karai's direction, and shout

"See, told you I had a plan, you spying b****! Maybe next time you could actually help someone out, rather than be selfish and act like you've got nothing better to do."

Karai was at a loss for words as she watched Rose run off down the street, disappearing into the darkness.

'How in the world could she possibly know she was being watched, let alone, know what she had been thinking? It has been awhile since she worked for Shredder, but even she remembered Stockman well. 'What does he want with her, and why? Then something dawned on Karai, as she connected her thoughts together

Could it be because...

no that's not possible...is it?

Maybe she should talk to Splinter and the others when she got back. Not taking another chance for another run-in with her, Karai stole off into the night.

**Meanwhile...**

"Mikey, hurry your shell up already, and quit goofing around!" Shouted an angry Raphael, as Mikey practiced his awesome skills, flipping rooftop to rooftop, laughing through each flip.

"Chill Raphie, you don't have to flip out...hehe...for l am the greatest master of flip-jitsu in all time! Get it? Flip-jitsu? Huh, pretty funny right?" Mikey looks up at Raph expectantly, who stopped for a second, shaking his head.

"Whatever , let's just catch up with Fearless, before he dies of a heart attack!" Scoffed Raph, as he headed towards the next rooftop. Sure, he treated his little brother rough sometimes, but that was who he was- with everything-and how he was with everyone he knew. Deep down, he had a soft spot for every one of his bros. Whether it was Donnie blowing something up from one of his nerdy brainiac experiments, or Leo getting overly concerned about Raph's temper, and Mikey being...well, Mikey, Raph loved them all, just as he knew they loved him back no matter how much of a hothead he could be...which was pretty often.

Shell, with everything they'd been through already, Shredder being overthrown, Kraang being defeated, and even Karai had improved their lives, thanks to Donnie's retro-mutagen, New York was healing since the invasion almost perfectly. Shell, what could possibly go wro..."

"SPLAT"

"BOOYAKASHA! BULL'S-EYE" shouted an overly enthusiastic Mikey, who reveled in mischievous delight at catching Raph off guard with his faithful water balloon attack.

"Boo-ya! Dr. Prankenstein is in the HOUSE!" Mikey boomed, laughing hysterically afterwards.

Raph cracked his neck, then his knuckles."Hey, guess what?" he said, getting Mikey's nervous attention, as he continued "...Looks like Dr. Pain is checking in a bit early, for Prankenstein's appointment scheduled...he looks at his T-watch.."...oh, look at that, right now" Raph sneered as he slowly walked towards Mikey, knuckles cracking, as he gave his signature evil smile.

"Hehe...easy Raph, no need to get rough...just a water balloon, no harm no foul, right?" stammered a nervous Mikey, as he backed away slowly with each step Raph took, knowing all-to-well what Raph was gonna do.

"Too late " cried Raph, as he started to chase Mikey around, but at that moment was cut off by the ringing of his shell-cell, causing the former turtle to groan in frustration, knowing all-too-well who it was.

"Phew, saved by the phone! Thank you!" sighed a relieved Mikey, chuckling nervously as Raph pointed at him.

He was looking over the edge of the rooftop, trying to entertain himself while Raph was talking to Fearless. Doing so, he noticed a long haired brunette walking in a dejected way, as if her heart had broken, and she didn't want to live anymore.

His breath caught in his throat, as he watched her slowly pull a silvery looking object from her purse , and could see the tears slowly making their way down her full face, as he heard her say in a sad, but sweet voice gently whisper ' It'll all be over soon, just a little bit longer and I'll be home again'.

'Oh god, please tell me that's not a knife' thought Mikey as the silvery object came more fully into view. He didn't know why he felt the rush of panic, when he had only just seen her seconds ago. Perhaps it was a result of his life-training, part of his job, to worry about the safety of others. She was definitely pretty, but was that why he felt a sudden urge to protect her?

He sighed audibly in relief as she fully revealed the object to be a cell phone, and she started to push buttons. Big mistake, her head snapped up and she started looking around to find the source of the noise. Had Mikey not been hidden, or she would have looked more intensely, she would definitely have seen him, but as it was, she was preoccupied with the number on her phone. Then she pushed the dialing button.

**Mikey: Ohh...who's she calling? Can it be the pizza-man? Please...l'm hungry...**

**Me: Again! Dude, you just finished off my entire gallon of chocolate ice-cream...**

**Mikey: Never eat it too quick...it makes your brain freeze...**

**Me(continuing):...a big bag of Cheetos...**

**Mikey(dreamily): Mmmmm...cheesy...**

**Me(still ranting): ...and all the barbecued meatballs...**

**Mikey:...yeah..still could've used hot-sauce...**

**Me: HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU STILL BE HUNGRY?!**

**Mikey(cheerfully): 'Cause l just am...**

**Me(smacks forehead): What do you have to say for yourself?**

**Mikey(thinks for a second, then yells): l...AM...MICHELANGELO...BOOYAKASHA!**

**Me: Well, can't argue with that...read and review guys...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hey yall, just wanted to warn you of some mature content and bitter tears shed...if the chapter has a little star by the title, y'all can be sure it ain't kid-friendly...you have been warned...**

**.Mikey - "Turn away children, turn a blind eye!" (Smacked by me) Oww..**

**Me-Grow up dude.**

**Raph: Yeah, yeah, just get on with the story would ya? You're taking too long as it is!**

**Me: Okay, fine, whatever...here's chapter 3!**

**disclaimer- I still don't own tmnt...but I am trying to devise a scheme to gain control...I'll let y'all know if it works!**

_**Rose pov-**_

I couldn't help myself - I did the one thing I had been repeatedly warned against as a younger child, about letting others catch wind of my special abilities! Sure, out in our old Tennessee country farmhouse, I was free to use my talents with my animal friends, knowing that I wouldn't be judged, or even thrown into a science lab for 'being unnatural'. I felt at peace with the animals, and would often spend my free time with and around them, rather than making friends with other girls my age.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't antisocial, I had a few good friends, including Jake, my childhood friend and more recently , boyfriend. I just preferred to be with animals, and really, who wouldn't , given they would never judge me for spilling my secrets to them. See, I had my secrets that could be used against the ones I love, wheras, I was free when around "my farm friends.

However, as the old country song "Time marches on" goes '..the only thing that stays the same is...everything changes'.Yup, only I wasn't dealt a good poker hand in this crazy life. Never knew my daddy, I asked my momma 'bout him, but she never would say. I made up plenty of stories though to keep my image of him real to me. Oh well , we survived without him, as I had Meemaw, Tyler and Momma on our ranch home, not to mention the animals.

Was it hard work, yes. Was it worth it , definitely. It's what made me into who I am, a hard worker, compassionate country chick, who has suffered loss, yet I still fought like hell, every battle faced with determination and fire. My family was everything to me.

l blinked back some tears threatening to emerge. No, I couldn't let myself go there right now, I needed to get back home, where I belong. I needed to "Find my way back to Tennessee".

Mama may have had her heart set on me furthering my education and experience, but stating in her will for me to live with her rotten brother, my uncle, Tyler, was not the best way to go.

As I pull my phone out, I dwell on how sick of the city life I am. If l have things go my way, I won't have to stay any longer...I have friends, one in particular would be happy to let me stay with him, back in Tennesse as I got my life back on track.

Wait, l thought l heard something? I snapped my head up and looked around. The last thing I needed was another thug or kidnapper setting their eyes on me as their potential target. Silence follows , 'must be a cat' l thought '...l wonder if it's a stray...'

No, focus Rose, you want to go home, you better get movin' and make that call to Jake already...

l sighed, remembering his devastated face as l waved goodbye from the rear view mirror,

After that good-bye, he had to at least miss me, two months later of calling and texting him.I couldn't help myself as I thought about him, so ruggedly handsome, sun tanned skin, strong arms, and a smile that made hearts melt like butter. I couldn't believe he wanted me as his girlfriend then. Lately though, he doesn't want to talk much. We have our basic 'how do's' and exchange ' I love you' less often than we should and did before. I guess me moving away didn't sit too well with him. 'Poor guy, I honestly hope you're doing better than I am. I'm sitting here hoping you miss me as much as I miss you. I wonder if you're thinking about me right now...'

Meanwhile...

" Yeah, baby, come on, right therel, harder, faster"...Jake thrust himself harder and faster into the wild blonde chick under him, as she frantically moved and bucked beneath him, her cries of pleasured delight increased in volume and frequency.' Oh yeah, she's almost there...' he thought. Ever since Rose moved away, he decided he wasn't going to waste his life away on a girl who chose to live in some high rate city, one that would probably forget about him after the first guy she met. She said she would wait, but she didn't even consider the fact that he might not want to be stuck pining for her for God knows how long. He might be selfish, but hey? When your a single country guy getting swarmed by dozens of girls every day at work and night at the bars, turning them down right to left, people start meddling and judging you.

It had been another hard work day, he had gone to the bar with a couple of buddies, who planned to get drunk, get girls, and get lucky. He hadn't originally planned the girl part, but that wild haired country cutie blonde had been driving him wild. Those 5 beers probably didn't help him either. Damn, Rose wouldn't even begin to consider doing the things that he was at that moment. He didn't hate her, but he definitely wasn't going to wait for her to grow up and take risks. The girls and the beer were swimming through his mind, but he didn't care, he welcomed that excited buzzing sensation. Hell, if he was going down, he wanted to enjoy the as she was getting ready to climax, his cell phone rang.

'Damn, ain't that just convenient, probably ma though...' his thoughts trailed and his heart froze as he looked at the number."Awwww shit!" Well, better tell her now than never.

"Sorry baby, gotta take this one" he said as he slowly answered his phone.

"Howdy Rose!"

**Me:So, there's ch.3! Thought I'd share some of her back story with y'all. Yes, we all know Jakes a selfish jerk, but hey, that'll be taken care of... (evil snickers )**

**Jake(nervously): You ain't gonna kill me are you? I'm only human! I want to . .. (smacked)**

**Rose- Cowboy up, you double crosser! **

***turns to me...You can't kill him...not yet anyway.**

**Me: Hey, who's writing this story? I do what I want and when, so ha! I am however, open to suggestions and future ideas! Hint hint, so please, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry if I took forever to post...blame it on the writers block.**

**To Lisafrank1234567 and Ravenna nightxxx- thanks for the awesome reviews! They actually are encouraging me to continue with this story...I'm gonna have some fun with this! Hopefully it won't delete everything like last time.**

**Me: Finally, chapter 4 is a go!**

**Raph(sarcastically): Gee, did you have enough time? Its only been over a month...**

**Donnie:Actually Raph, it technically hasn't been a month entirely yet...**

**Me: Thanks Donnie, that means a lot...**

**Donnie(continuing oblivious to cutting me off):...but it has been long enough to try ones patience to the point of insanity.**

**Me(in sarcastic tone, glaring at Donnie): Yeah, thanks Donnie, that really helped...**

**Donnie(nervous chuckle, and stammering): Yeah...ummm...I...uhhh...welll...**

**Leo: Why don't you just go on ahead and post the next chapter?**

**Me: Sure guys...I'll deal with Donnie later**

**Donnie:*gulp***

"Howdy Rose, whatcha up to?"Jake asked, hoping he didn't sound guilty. The blonde who had been...'keeping him company', was signaled to wait, much to her frustration and disappointment. Definitely awkward moment here.

"Jake, hey, I didn't expect you to answer...you don't have to work 'til 7:30. What are you doing up?"Rose asked him, surprised that he was awake, let alone alert. She started getting a bad feeling, but she pushed it aside. She needed to talk to him.

Jake looked at his alarm clock and mentally cursed himself. She always seemed to know what was going on, and although he knew he was only trying to postpone the inevitable, he really wasn't ready for the truth to come out, although he had the feeling that it was too late for that.

"What are you doing up Rose? It's nearly 2 in the morning. Are you alright? Is everything alright in New York?" Jake asked with genuine concern for his childhood friend. Hmmm...friend? Is that how he really felt towards her? No, he loved her more that, not enough to see himself married to her in the future, but not just as a mere friend. No, Rose had always been a special friend to him. He recalled how people would refer to them as siblings- heck, they would always be doing something together. That was the right word,sister- Rose was like a sister to him. A major part of his life, that he couldn't do without.

"Hello,Jake? Anyone there, or am I talking to myself here?" Rose wondered..."I said I was nearly raped 10 minutes ago..."

Alarmed and snapped from his thoughts, Jake replied "What! Raped! What happened? Was it your uncle? Are you okay?" Jake asked with genuine may be a jerk, but he was far from being heartless, and while he admitted to himself that he wasn't romantically attracted to Rose, he would always be the childhood friend for her to lean on when she needed.

The blonde next to him was seething with jealousy, but she managed to remain expressionless as Jake conversed with Rose over the she had expected to be a fun-filled evening was turning into a catastrophe.

"Jake, physically, I'm fine...I was able to get away...a little shook up from what 'New York has to offer'"she said with a nervous chuckle. Getting serious, she added "but that's not why I called Jake. I called to see if you could help me come back. This city sucks! I've only been here a week, and with each day, I'm reminded just how much I don't belong here. I need to be there...with the ones I love...and the ones who return that love."

Jake felt a little stabbed in the heart at this. He hated to see her hurting. No, he didn't want to see her go, but he knew it was unavoidable. She needed to be with her uncle...ever since her mom died in that mysterious fire a while back, Jake had watched Rose go from a happy, confident girl, to one who was constantly depressed and angry at the world. He felt that if she was in a new environment with her mothers brother, she would find joy in her life once again.

"Rose, I can only imagine how lost y'all might be feelin', but how would I be able to help you come back here? The courts and CPS systems would immediately suspect you were here, and that wouldn't look good on either of us. You and I could be imprisoned...you are legally bound until you turn 18..."

..."unless I 'mysteriously' disappear without a trace" Rose said with an undeniable sense of slyness.

Whoa, Jake did NOT see that coming. Rose had always played the role of the innocent good girl, while he would be the ...well...the bad boy. Very rarely would she even consider breaking even the slightest rule, let alone law. Poor girl must be completely lost in her grief, to not even be thinking clearly.

"Rose, you really need to listen to me...you need to stop and think. There's three questions you need to consider One, would your momma want you to do this? Two, are you facing your life with a strong heart, or running away from it? Third, have you truly given yourself a chance to embrace your new life, or are you so focused on how life used to be that you can't move on with your life?".

Seeing she hadn't responded, he continued .."Rose, I know it's gonna be hard to move on...change is never easy, and neither is losing your family, but your momma would want you to stay...she always said that something bad could result in something good. You need to give your uncle a chance Rose...there had to be a reason she gave your uncle custody rather than my daddy. You should at least try to get to know him, see why your mom thought highly of him."

Rose cried softly. She knew what Jake said was true, but that knowledge didn't ease the pain of reality. She desperately wished she could reverse time...but that was impossible. She also knew that she couldn't run away, no matter how much she wanted to. Oddly enough, she felt at peace with herself. Whether it was due to pouring her heart out, or to Jake's support, she was uncertain, but she was thankful to have Jake in her life. Ever since her mom died, she never felt the same, and Jake was the one thing in her life that kept her feeling sane.

"Jake, thank you. I can always count on you to be honest with me, even if it's not what I want to hear- it's one of the many reasons I love you."

Jake winced- how was he gonna be able to tell her?

Turns out, he didn't need to -Blondie sitting on his bed was now seething with anger. Swiftly she rose, and started to gather her things from his room. She was furious, and everyone and anyone was gonna know it.

Jake, forgetting Rose was on the phone, dropped his phone face-up on his bed, enabling Rose to hear everything.

"You are so messed up, you know that? I should have never came here with the sorry likes of you!" she spat out, her voice filled with venom. Rose couldn't speak, so she merely listened to everything going on, and she heard Jake protecting, trying desperately to to calm the girl he was with, and failing miserably.

" Hey, wait, I'm almost done- "

"NO! You said you were single, that you weren't with your girlfriend anymore! That she moved away!" having collected all her clothes, she now picked up her purse, which she now turned in his direction.

"She did move to New York, we aren't together anymore-"

Raising her purse, she started to swing at him "Then why (whack) are you (whack) still (whack) in contact (whack) with her!?"she cried out in fury There was no stopping her rage now. "I am not interested in men that play and screw around, if they can be called that. You are a sorry excuse for a man, and I am NOT gonna stick around with a sorry excuse of a man like you!"

With that, she stormed out the room, and slammed the door loudly, making the items on his dresser rattle. With a heavy sigh of frustration, he plopped down on his bed. When he finally looked down, he paled, and picked up his phone. Had she heard all of that? He wouldn't doubt it, although a part of him wished she hung up long ago. Fat chance.

"Hello? Are you still there?" He asked a little shakily, though he felt he already knew the answer.

"Is that true?We aren't together anymore?"

**Raph: Where is that coward! Wait'll l get a hold of him...then he'll really now the meaning of pain!**

**Rose: Leave'im be Raph...this ain't your fight...it's mine...**

**Mikey: ...but we're still here for you...**

**Me: How can you say that? You haven't even gotten to chapter 4 yet...**

**Mikey(chuckles nervously): Yeah...about that...l kinda read your diary...**

**Me(screaming): YOU WHAT?!**

**Mikey:...well, it was open...and l wanted to know what it was, and...AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!**

***screams in terror, running with me in pursuit**

**Me: GET BACK HERE SO I CAN HOGTIE YOU...YOU NOSY B*********

**Raph(gasps): WOLFJADE, language!**

**Leo: What's it matter to you, you cuss way more than her..**

**Raph: DO NOT!**

**Donnie: Actually Raph, there's actual evidence proving Leo correct...**

**Raph: WHERE IS IT?! I'LL DESTROY THAT F****** PROOF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR A**!**

**Leo(gasps) Raph, language**

**Sparring session emerges...**

**Donnie(looks at you through computer screen):Well, since you and l are the only ones left with noticeable traces of sanity, feel free to read and review...that is, if your not too busy laughing at the uncontrolled chaos you're reading...**

***hears something explode**

**Donnie(screams): HEY?! DON'T MESS WITH ANYTHING IN THE LAB...ooohhh no...nonononNONONONO!**

***RUNS OFF**

**Well, there it is! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to drop ideas and reviews please. Both are highly encouraged.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me(pretending I've won an award): Okay...I just want to thank everyone for reading my story...,don't know where I'd be without you...and of course I would also like to thank Leo, Raph, Donnie, and especially Mikey for allowing me their services...(continuing rambling)**

**Raph(whispering to Donnie): This is worse than Space Hero's...could it get any more corny?**

**Donnie:nods in silent agreement**

**Mikey:*fake sniff* I'm so proud...**

**Raph: Me too...NOT!**

**Me(glaring at them): ...and I'd also like to thank the original owners for selling me complete rights to their franchise...I've always dreamed of it, but never would have guessed it would actually happen! **

**All four turtles: WHAT!**

**Me: LOL...just kidding...still don't own you guys...but I still want to.**

**Mikey: Keep dreaming...do it enough and it might come true...unless Raph's in it...then he'll scare The Wish- Granters away with his ugly face!**

**Raph(glares at Mikey threateningly, cracking his knuckles): What's that you say?**

**Mikey(chuckling nervously): Ummmm...Let's see Chapter 5!**

**Me: Okay...*ignoring Raph's growl***

Rose was beside herself with mixed emotions consisting of pain, confusion, anger, and why not- the one person in her life who she thought she could trust and count on to be there for her- she had never known what betrayal was until now, this was almost too much to bear. So was the silence on his end.

"Jake? Why don't you want us to be together anymore? Is it because I moved? Did you find someone better than me? Is it me? Why?"

Jake was mentally cursing himself- how could he not have seen this coming? Why couldn't he just tell her? Was he more afraid of hurting her, or feeling like crap for hiding his true feelings, like a coward "Rose...I don't really know what to say...this wasn't the way I planned on telling you..."

"When did you plan on telling me? When I walked into you're house? When she decided to leave you? Next year?! How long have you been hiding this from me?" She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her hurt by what he did-and what he didn't do. She would be strong! She had to, she just lost her trust in her one friend. She wondered if it would have hurt less had he just told her the truth. 'Probably not' she thought bitterly. So goes her new life- every person that's held dear in her life- disappearing, or being taken from her life, leaving voids that couldn't be filled no matter how hard she tried to fill them.

Jake winced at the accusing bite in her voice. He knew he deserved every bit of what he was getting- she had every right to feel the way she did...if he could even imagine all the thoughts going through her mind. There was still some things he needed to tell her though, so, swallowing his pride and fears, he finally spoke in a controlled, yet calming tone in his voice.

"Rose, I do love you...but not in a romantic way. We grew up together...you always were and always will. I view you my sister, and I never want you to see you get hurt- and I see now how stupid it was of me to not being completely honest with you- I was afraid you'd hate me, and I couldn't live with that. I'm sorry, but I thought I was protecting you from unnecessary pain. Please forgive me sis."

Rose felt torn. She could tell Jake was truly sorry, and that he was being honest with her now, but that didn't help her feel any better. She had felt a lot of pain, and he hadn't helped any- he made it worse.

"Rose-are you still there? I need you to know you that I'll be here for you whenever you need a brother to lean on or talk to. I just, Rose, please don't hate me-"

"Jake I don't hate you, but I do need time to find myself again, and to get over this..."

"You know you can count on me, right? I really am sorry" Jake needed her to confirm her forgiveness towards him.

"Jake, it'll take awhile for me to truly forgive you...and I told you already I don't hate you, but..."she paused, unsure if she should continue or not.

"But..." Jake encouraged her to continue, but his gut told him he wasn't going to feel good about whatever she was going to say.

"Jake, I just don't trust you anymore like I used to" she blurted out. Mouth covered, she snapped her phone shut. Then, letting her feelings burst out, she began to cry in passionate tears, not caring whether anyone watched her or not.

Jake stared at his phone in a combination of agony, horror, and shock, as the dial tone on his told him that she had hung up. He didn't know what to do. He felt like crap- like someone had just cut a piece of his heart from his chest. He felt convinced that his actions led to the complete loss of Rose as a sister, and he didn't know if he would ever gain her trust and friendship back. Then he did something only Rose had seen him do. He cried.

While Rose had been talking on her phone, he listened and he observed her facial expressions, as his brothers were discussing, well whatever it was they were talking about. He could care less at the moment, as he was focusedly intent on observing her. He had never seen someone so beautiful, but she seemed so sad. What was she saying? He desperately longed to know what she was saying, if her voice sounded as pretty as he imagined it would. he wished his brothers would stop talking altogether as he strained to hear her. No luck, darn it. His mind began to ask various questions about her- who she was talking to, who her friends were, where she lived, if she was new- he definitely would have remember if he had seen her before. What was she doing out at this time?

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself in the shadows of an alley. 'Huh' he thought 'when did I get here?' Then he heard her speak again, and closed his eyes. He felt his heart stop. This had to be an angel, her voice was too sweet to be just another human girl. He noticed it had something unusual to it, a different accent? What was it? Who was she? He really wanted to know, more than anything. Why did he have to be a mutant turtle? Normally, he was cool with that- even considered it an important aspect of his awesomeness, but for the first time in a long time, knowing what he was kinda bothered him.

He snapped from his thoughts as he heard her again, this time,

**_"When did you plan on telling me? When I walked into you're house? When she decided to leave you? Next year?! How long have you been hiding this from me?" _**

He could hear pain in her voice, but also her attempt at hiding her pain by using anger. He was used to his brother Raph doing that, but hearing this girl do that disturbed him tremendously. It sounded like she was being cheated on. He felt pain in his hands, looked down, he saw why- his hands were clenched into tight fists. He must have picked that up from Raph. Why was he doing this?

'Never mind Mikey, focus on gathering as much info as possible about her.' So far, he was gathering her deep emotional pain, man, this must have been a nasty break- up. She was really hurtin' by the looks and sound of it- was that due to her current "problem", or was there something else that happened to her, making her this way? Taking a closer look at her, he decided it was the latter option.

It wasn't 'til she said goodbye, that he realized how deep in thought he was. This was Donnie's thing- this whole thinking business. He was the funny one- the cheerful turtle. Why was he acting like his older brothers? Next, he'd probably be meditating like Leo...ugh!

He hated that more than anything, even more than-

He stopped and stared in shock. She was crying! Not the I- just- finished-cutting-up- onion crying, but an uncontrollable my-entire world-just-fell-apart sobbing. That was the maximum highest level cry level he knew of. He knew there was only one thing to do as he started to walk towards her, but he felt himself dragged back as a hand was clamped tightly over his mouth.

**Yeah, I know Mikey sounds a little cheesy, but my entire goal is that he's feeling things that are entirely new to him. As for Jake, I didn't want him to be an evil villain, just to make a life-impacting choice. Besides, there's more to this story than what I'm letting the way, I'm thinking of tying all my stories together later on, so all my OC's and the turtles will eventually be in each others stories, but I am unsure of whether to follow through with this or not. Please let me know what u think, and also let me know what you're thoughts ****are regarding the story. I am also open to suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile- I've been rather busy as of lately.**

**Raph: Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses...**

**Me(whining indignantly): Hey, why don't you guys try writing multiple creative stories for a change?!**

**Leo(matching my tone best as possible):Hey, why don't you try stopping an alien invasion, or fighting Shredder for a change?!**

**Turtles(in unison): Oooohhh...BURN!**

**Me: Okay, okay you win! Obviously, I can't do those things...but I can post another chapter within a single night!**

**Turtles(in phony amazement): Ooooohhhhhh...**

**Me: Okay, fine, let's get to business...Here's the long anticipated chapter 6 people!**

**Mikey: Enjoy people...'cause I finally get to...*muffled sounds***

**Me(laughing nervously, while trying to cover Mikey's mouth): Hehe...Mikey, let's try not to blast the mine 'til all the dynamite is in place.**

**Donnie(panicking): WHAT?! There's NO WAY either of you can be using dynamite! YOU AREN'T EVEN LEGALLY OLD ENOUGH TO HANDLE EXPLOSIVES, LET ALONE ACTIVATE THEM!**

**Everyone stares intensely at a freaking out Donnie,who is now breathing heavily in an attempt to calm down.**

**Leo: Easy, Donnie...take deep breaths now...in...out...**

**Me: Uhh...Donnie...you do realize I was was speaking in metaphors...meaning I was telling Mikey not to ruin the surprise before the story is finished, right?**

**Donnie(blushing nervously, stammering): Oh...yeah..hehe..um...l knew that...**

**Raph: No ya didn't...you totally freaked out!**

**Donnie(blushing): No..I ..was...I was just...practicing my acting skills!**

**Mikey: Dude...that...was...AWESOME!**

**Raph + Leo(in disbelief): Acting skills...really? **

**Donnie(rubbing the back of his neck, speaking hastily): Yeah...and story in 3..2..1...ACTION!**

_"Mmph...MMPPPHHH...*gasps for air* What the...RAPH! What the shell man! What are you doing?! Mikey gasped as Raph had clamped his sweaty hand over his mouth, and dragged him back into the alley. Mikey felt relieved, knowing it was only Raph, yet he was upset too- partly because Raph had nearly scared the shell off of him( which he would never admit it), and partly because he was so close to...wait, what?!_

_**"Mikey, what the shell are you thinking?! Going out in plain sight of people? Are you crazy?!... **Raph is whisper-screaming in my face, shaking me by the shell the entire time. I wonder if he remembered to brush his teeth...'cause he could definitely use a breath mint. I let myself catch another glimpse of the heart-broken brunette who has stopped sobbing, but was now staring dejectedly at the phone in her hand. Man, she is so pretty, even if she does have tears staining her face. He wondered why she was so broken-hearted...he would give anything to put a smile on her face, hold her close to him and see her looking up at him..._

_I felt a smack on my head- not something l wouldn't normally get, yet l found myself stunned momentarily. **"HELLO! Earth to Mikey...did you even hear me?" **Yup, that got my attention, but what did he say? Guess l was gonna have to wing it. **"Uhhh...you were saying that you were more awesome and powerful than me?"**_

_The look that came across his face was incredible. First, he looked confused, shocked, then suspicious. I didn't realize how quickly emotions could come and go on peoples faces. _

_**"Mikey...rooftop- NOW!" **he said, giving me a glare that said ' you better listen or else!'. Man, was he sounding like Leo right now- not that l was gonna tell him that- l was a turtle who wanted very much to live- especially after seeing her. Nonetheless, l followed Raph up onto the rooftop. l was secretly glad, 'cause now I had a better view of her. Man, she was pretty._

_Raph stood in front of me, arms folded, with a cross look on his face- uh-oh. **"Alright, spill it! What's going on in that puny shell-brain of yours?"**_

_l was about to answer, until l heard a shout of frustrated anger scream **"YOU LIAR!"**_

_ . l looked in the direction of the girl. She had a look of mixed hurt and anger as she screamed , and threw her cell- phone hard across the road, where it shattered. _

_She was now standing up, pacing back and forth in the dimly lit isolated street, madder than a hornet, striking her fists in the air, throwing an occasional kick, shouting and cursing enough to make a sailor blush. To be honest, she didn't strike me as the person who would know, let alone use such terms. If anything though, l have learned that people are surprising like that. Raph must have been a little surprised to though- at least he stopped talking-he must have been enjoying the show, judging from the smirk on his face, which made me want to remove it by a good hard punch. That was definitely new- for me at least, definitely not Raph. What's up with that?_

_**" I HATE THIS! **she cried, striking an imaginary opponent.** "I WISH I WAS BURNED IN THAT STUPID FIRE!** l winced at that. l could imagine how painful that must have been. l wonder... **"WHY DIDN'T I DIE IN IT? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY WORTHLESS ASS TRAPPED IN THAT FIRE!" **Ouch, she must be traumatized, thinking something like that. How could she see herself as worthless? lf anyone were to ask me, l would say the opposite- and l'd mean every word of it! l felt my heart drop as she collapsed on her knees in the middle of the street, sobbing** "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER? WHY NOT ME?!"** Call me crazy, but at this point, l am mentally screaming against her verbal abuse directed at herself. No one should think or say such horrible things. I wonder why she feels like that?_

**_HONK, HOOONNKKKK!_**

_I look to my left, hoping it wasn't what l thought it was. Yup, an eighteen-wheeler semi headed towards her direction. 'Please,hurry, get out of the road!' l mentally pleaded. To my horror, she seemed to have other plans._

_**"Roll on eighteen wheeler, roll on..." **she sang softly. lf it weren't a critical situation, l would have love listening to her, but as it was, l saw she had no intentions of getting out of the road. I couldn't let that happen- l bolted off that roof._

_**"MIKEY, WAIT!" **l barely heard Raph's voice, filled with panic, but l didn't care- l had to save her. I ran faster than l have ever ran before, as l worried, hoping and praying l would make it in time. l Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for me- like in all the movies l had seen, where those movies go in slow-motion when something action-packed is happening. As l got to the roads side, the semi half seconds away from her kneeling figure, and l leaped towards her, as she whispered saying "I'll see you soon". Wrapping my arms protectively around her, l somersaulted several times, as l felt the semi hit my leg, which hurt, but not my prime focus right now. As the semi passed, l carried her, as l leaped my way up to the nearest roof. l stared as l gently laid her down. Her eyes were still closed, which made me think she fainted. l took advantage of this, and studied her face. Raph would say she was hot- and l would have to agree. She had a perfectly sculpted figure curved in all the right places. Her wavy brown hair flowed all over the place, partially over her face. Without thinking, l gently brushed the hair from her face, and was left breathless by what l saw. Soft rosy cheeks sprayed with faint freckles, full pink lips, delicate arched eyebrows, with her eyelids gently closed. She was an angel. l was hypnotized by her lips, they looked so soft...l wanted to touch them..._

**_"MIKEY! WHAT THE SHELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! RUNNING OUT IN FRONT OF THAT SEMI, AND NOW...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_**

_I snapped up really quick, realizing just how close l was leaning over her. l was faintly relieved at Raph's interruption...a few seconds more and...well...lets just say that disaster was avoided more than once tonight. Now, l had to face a rampaging Raph. Great going Mikey. Just wait 'til Leo finds out. Hopefully before..._

_**"Ugh...why...did you...do that?"** a new voice asked, which had Raph and l frozen in our tracks._

_**Me: Finally! Second time is definitely a charm!**_

_**Raph(arms crossed, scowling): Yeah, not liking what you're doing to my image...you're overplaying my protective side! Not cool!**_

_**Mikey(playing pity Raph, making kissy sounds): Awwww...poor wittle Waphie...he does wuv me...HOW ADORABLE!**_

_**Raph(angrily): Can it, Shell-brain!**_

_**Leo**__**(smirking wickedly): Hey Mikey...That girl is really pretty...what do you think of her?**_

_**Mikey(caught off guard, stammers nervously): Uhh...well...you know...she's pretty...and... ahem, that's not fair!  
Leo(still smirking): Well, if l didn't know better, l'd say you were in love...**_

_**Mikey(blushing furiously): What?! no, l'm not...**_

_**Raph and Leo chanting: Rose and Mikey, sitting in a tree...**_

_**Mikey: Hey, knock it off...**_

_**Raph and Leo (loudly): K-I-S-S-I-N-G... *everyone but Mikey bursts in laughter.**_

_**Mikey(pleading): Donnie, please help me...**_

_**Donnie(still laughing hard):Sorry...not this time...you've been asking for this!**_

_**Mikey(looking at me): Please hurry with the next chapter, save me from this torture!**_

_**Me(laughing): All in good time...although l may add...be careful what you ask for...*smiling evilly***_

_**Mikey(wide-eyed): UH-OH! l'm doomed!**_

_**Me: Hey readers, what do you think? Sorry about taking down the last chapter...that was an accident, but l can't say l'm disappointed with the results! What about you? Your opinions matter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: First off, l want to apologize for taking so long to post on this story...been trying to take my lack of creativity and major writers block out on other stories. Anyways, it is good to feel inspired and motivated again...so the hour has come for fellow fanfiction writers...and readers...to act upon what we believe in...to grasp our ultimate goal...**

**Leo(to other turtles): Do you guys have any idea where she's going with this?**

**Turtles shake heads in confusion**

**Me(raising pitchfork, yelling loudly): It's time to gain ownership of these turtles...and all the other fictional characters, both heroes and villains, that we have so longed dreamed of owning...who's with me?!**

**Silence follows, as stunned turtle faces twist into hysterical laughter, while wannabe conspiracy uprising leader(me) throws pitchfork down in frustration.**

**Raph(laughing hard): Seriously... that's the best you can do?**

**Mikey: Dudes..*laughing hard*...that...was...EPIC!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, keep laughing...your turtle luck can't last forever...dad-gum turtle luck!**

**Donnie: Well, here's chapter 8 people...and for your own well being...don't cause trouble like she did...we'll die of laughter...bwahahhah!.**

**All erupt into laughter, except me, **

**Me: Ha-ha Donnie, very funny...anyways, here's chapter 8 for all you awesome reviewers! Enjoy this while l figure out where the angry mob l hired went off to...dad-gum uncooperative, over-priced, unreliable...*walks away still rambling***

**Mikey's POV ~**

I did not expect to be asked that question, or any for that matter...she was unconscious less than few minutes ago, at least she was when l nearly...

l froze 'What if she wasn't unconscious when...'

l was snapped out of my thoughts as l watched her sway, ready to faint. l was right there to catch her as she fell.

"It's okay, l got you." l said as l caught her beautiful, limp form. Then l saw a bleeding gash in the side of her head...'Crap, how could l not have noticed that before? She could die from that head trauma, and have a major concussion...There l go trying to be Donnie again... '

**"Mikey, Raph, what's going on here? Who is she?" **l instantly recognize d Leo's voice, which also meant...

"Donnie, you need to help her...she took a blow to her head...she can't go to a hospital because...because..." l trailed off...not being able to bring myself to admit that l just wanted to be with her, to make sure she made it out alright.

Luckily, Raph cut in **"Leo, she was trying to get ran over by a huge semi, and would have if Mikey hadn't rescued her in time...what do you think she would try to do in a hospital room? We don't know if her family are the reason for this or not, but it ain't fair to her if we give her over where they can get her if they did have something to do with this."**

l should have been thrilled that Raph came up with a reasonable story to convince Fearless, but instead l felt sad. 'What kind of family would drive their child to the point of suicide? Was it possible? What had been going on in her life that would have her do that to herself?' l couldn't even imagine , but now l was more than ever before determined to find out everything l could about her, not just for my own sake, but hers as well.

**"Umm..Leo Raph's got a point...who knows what circumstances in her life could have driven her to such a rash decision, and while l'm surprised Mikey was the one that rescued her, since normally Raph is the reckless one of the family..."**

**"Hey, l'm right here Einstein!"** Raph said defensively.

**"...nevertheless, she is injured...and she needs immediate medical attention...but ultimately, it's your call Leo."** Donnie finished. He may not have known exactly what happened here tonight, or how her life was, but he did understand that look on Mikey's face...the same look that was on April's face whenever Casey went out in harms way...the look that spoke loud volumes of adoration and admiration...mixed with worry and hopefulness. He noticed Mikey was also acting a bit off...more mature maybe? He was definitely not used to that. The last time Donnie had felt like this was when they discovered Mikey was like, a total Master of Survival when they went into Dimension X...twice actually, now that he thought about it...though he literally could never comprehend the possibilities. He was beginning to feel a bit now like he did then...but he'd think of that later...right now, she needed attention.

**"Leo, please...she could die!" ** l pleaded in a small worry-filled voice, looking up at him, which caused Leo's eyes to widen. He was a master of concealing how he felt and what he was thinking...seeing his eyes widen that big...l really hoped he could at least see how important it was to save her...although l was almost beginning to think he would say...

**"Fine. Donnie, think you can help her in the lab?"** Leo asked, looking questioningly at Donnie, who said he could as long as they brought her in immediately.

**"Absolutely. I'll need Raph to carry her back to the lab, and Mikey.."**

**"No." **l said before l could stop myself. l could already feel panic rising, though l wouldn't be able to tell you why if you asked me...but l had to think of something fast, as l now had three shocked and possibly suspicious brothers staring wide eyed at me. **"Umm...l mean, why should Raph have to do that? l saved her, so l should take responsibility for taking care of her".**

l could almost see the gears working in his mind judging by the look on his face. **"Fine, Mikey, you carry her, Raph, gather anything she may have had on her. Donnie, after you clean her up and help her, see if you can find out anything about her. I'll call April, ask her to gather some clothes for her and other supplies, just in case she's with us for awhile, and l'll let Splinter that we have a guest...although you are going to tell him what happened Mikey, since you started this, as you said."**

l felt myself swell with satisfaction as l gently picked her up bridal-style. No doubt l'd be questioned and interrogated later, but l could handle that. What was important to me at the moment was to get her to safety, and l could keep an eye on her.

So we headed back, me carrying the girl, Rap carrying a backpack, which had been by the spot where she was earlier, before she walked into the road. Leo on his T-phone, and Donnie leading the way back to the lair.

Before l realized it, we were in the lair, where l rushed into the lab, where l gently set her down on the medical table. l was worried about her, and l tried to stay in there and watch, which l normally hated that, but this was different. Raph nearly had to drag me out so Donnie could help her.

As the door shut, l paced back and forth outside the door, worrying about how she was doing , normally not my thing. l was so busy worrying and pacing that l didn't even hear Raph come up behind me until l felt him smack the back of my head, which both hurt and nearly made me jump outta my shell.

**"Alright, spill it. What's going on Mikey, and don't tell me nothing...you and l both know that this ain't normal for you, so spill it out, or l'll smack it outta you! What's going on?"**

l looked at him in disbelief. **"Really Raph, you really have no idea what's going on? Let's see, l just saved a girl, who nearly let herself get ran over by a semi, saw us both, got herself injured because l didn't get there soon enough, and now l have no idea whether she's going to live or die, and YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S FREAKING GOING ON?!"** l ranted loudly, nearly exploded in his face, which caused him to take a step back in surprise. Guess he didn't realize l had it in me. However, he wasn't one to back off completely or entirely.

**"You know that ain't what l meant! l saw what happened, in case you forgot, l nearly watched my little brother get killed! You think l'm just gonna let that slide by like it never happened?! We all nearly lost your sorry shell for good, all because of some mentally insane chick, looking for a one-way ticket to permanent sleep, and all you can manage to do is yell at me and act like nothing happened?! What in shell did you think you were doing?! **

l could sense that Leo was in the room, listening with a shocked look on his face. I could only imagine what Donnie's expression was, as l heard something clang in his lab. l didn't care though- l just wanted her to be safe. Same thing we always did for people who would never know or appreciate us. l could feel myself becoming heated, due to his lack of insight.

**"DUDE! I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done! Did you really expect me to come up with a fool-proof plan, while l watched her get ran over?! l couldn't do that and l know you well enough to know that l know you would've done the same thing for anyone else! Shell, we are always risking our shells, saving people who will never know or appreciate us for it! Look at how many times we've nearly died trying to save someone! What makes this so unbearably different Raphael?! YOU TELL ME!" **

l was probably being rash, but l didn't care for once in my life. l was so furious that Raph would take his anger out on me, like he always does. This time though, he just crossed the line. l looked over in the direction of a black backpack on the floor by the door, and noticed something moving inside. l walked up to it, ignoring the stares of my brothers, as l knelt down before it, and began to unzip it.

**"Michelangelo! What is going on?" **l heard Sensei ask firmly, as l watched a small, green head pop out looking at me.

**Me: Well, chapter 8 is up! and l think l learned a valuable lesson...**

**Raph: Not to make me angry?**

**Me: Get off your high horse! You're not the Hulk ya know...**

**Raph: Yeah, but l'm the next thing closest to that!**

**Me(rolls eyes): No...l was gonna say don't hire angry mobs online...they backfire...**

**Turtles: Yeah...we noticed...bwahaha!**

**Me: yeah, yeah, shut up now!**

**Read and Review please! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey y'all, its me again... I HAVE RETURNED...**

**Raph: It's about time...**

**Leo: Raph!**

**Me: No, Raph's right...l've been absent for way too long..**

**Raph: See...l told ya...**

**Me(smirking):...but l had to come back...l know how much he missed me...**

**Raph(little too quickly): l DID NOT!**

**Turtles(Raph excluded): Ooooooohhhhhhhh...**

**Mikey: Oooohhh...Raphie's got a girlfriend...**

**Me: He does not!:.**

**Raph(at same time): I DO NOT!**

**Others laughing**

**Me(huffing indignantly): Well, since you guys clearly have no sense of what matters here, l'll go ahead and continue with the long awaited chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoy it...especially you Leo...*bats eyes**

**Leo(gulps nervously): What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me(mischievously): Guess you'll have to read to find out...**

**_Mikey POV-_**

I opened her bag up as Sensei was speaking to me. l had no intentions of snooping, but my ninja-trained senses were sensing movement in the bag...but l was not prepared for what was in it.

a small, dark-green head popped out at me, looking at me, then quickly going back in it's shell...yeah...guess l accidentally scared the poor little fella.

"Umm, Sensei...l guess she has a pet turtle with her..." l say, as l gently picked up the little guy, who is still in his shell. As l turn around to face Sensei, l stepped back, seeing his stern face, knowing l was in trouble. l may have good ninja senses, but l didn't have eyes in the back of my head. lf l did, then l wouldn't have tripped over my own skateboard, thus sending her poor little turtle flying. Lucky for me, Leo jumped up, catching him in a mid-air flip, and landing without a sound. Pfft...l could do better...but at least her pet turtle was safe. Hehe, l wonder how she'll react when she finds out that me and my brothers are turtles. Maybe she'll be excited...why wouldn't she be...she obviously likes turtles, otherwise-

"Mikey!" Leo, Donnie and Raph yelled angrily, snapping me, yet again, out of my wandering thoughts.

"Pay attention to your surroundings Mikey." scolded Leo.

"Mikey, the impact from that fall could have caused the little guy serious injuries...that could've killed him!" lectured Donnie.

"Watch where you're going, Shell-Head!" yelled Raph. Geez, it was an accident...will these guys ever stop finding fault with me?

At this point, l had my head hung low, and Sensei must have sensed what l was feeling, for when he said "Yame!", he looked at me with a hint of softness...the look he gives us when he's worried, or just trying to reassure us without saying it.

That shut us up. All of us, even Raph stopped talking, and quickly came to stand in front of was still holding her turtle with great care. l noticed it's head had finally came out again, and Leo was using his forefinger to pet it's head. l had to admit...it was so adorable...it reminded me of Raph and Spike...before Spike became Slash...even though he was still a good friend...it seemed a bit weird at times...it was nice seeing one of my brothers holding a smaller turtle...blame it on my soft side.

"Leonardo, well-done in saving our guests' turtle companion..." Splinter said, sending shivers down the back of my shell.

'Companion'...is that how she viewed her pet too, as something along the lines of a friend...like my Ice-Cream Kitty? l mean, that gave us some sort of common ground...l tell Ice-Cream Kitty everything...my super-awesome ideas, which were either scoffed at or ignored by everyone else... l hung out with him, share my food with hi...l can even tell him when l'm sad or scared without having to be laughed at, or yelled at...

As l thought about it more, l wondered if maybe, just maybe, she may want me as a friend...a small deep part of me told me that l wanted more than that, but l knew if l wanted a chance to even gain her as a future companion, l would have to first be her friend...at least that's how the movies always showed it...the guy meets the dude, who really likes the girl...they become friends...then after getting to know each other and going through a whole bunch of drama, they eventually both come to realize they're falling in love with each other...admit their feelings to each other and live happily ever after.

Now, Mikey was smart enough to know that real life didn't offer happily ever after existence...but the main plot had to be pretty much true, right? Well, only one way to find out...

He was gonna make a list of goals he wanted to meet...it always seemed to work for Donnie, maybe it would help him too.

Without a seconds hesitation, he rushed off into his room and shut the door. He definitely didn't want his brothers to find out his plan...he'd have to share it with Ice Cream Kitty later while they were out...he wasn't often entrusted with getting the pizza deliveries, though he didn't understand how they couldn't like his awesome pizza combinations...like all of them, his pizza creations were one- of- a- kind.

Grabbing a pencil stub with a chewed eraser, a product resulting from his many homemade comics involving him and his family, as well as his favorite comic-strip heroes, which he still read from time to time. That, and a fresh-torn piece of paper, which Mikey started writing his list of goals-

Meanwhile, Splinter and the others stared after Mikey, used to Mikey's enthusiasm, but all feeling that there was something...off about Mikey.

Splinter, having his suspicions, wisely said nothing. There would come a time, if his suspicions were correct, when all would be clear, but for now, he would merely observe what played before him. He sincerely hoped his youngest would find happiness in his future, but like any parent, he was secretly worried. This may require some meditation on his part.

"l am going to meditate...you three keep an eye on our guests...inform me when she awakens" Splinter said as he walked towards the dojo.

"Aye Sensei" they said as he walked into the other room. After a minute of silence, Raph broke the silence, he started muttering angrily

"l still can't believe he did that! He nearly got himself killed because of her! Why if-" he rambled on, not really being paid any attention to, as the other two were lost in their own thoughts.

"Man, he's got it bad..." Donnie thought, not feeling comfortable with the idea of his little brother in...dare he say it? lt was really t early to tell, but it was obvious that his little bro. was really infatuated with this mystery girl. He really hoped this didn't turn out to be a disastrous relationship- like what happened between him and April...true, things had worked out between the two after she declared her love for Casey aloud, but that first failed crush would forever haunt Donnie, and doing so, impact his personal views of love.

Leo was busy stroking the turtles head, talking softly to it, feeling satisfied at the little guys' head coming out and blinking understandingly, as if it was actually interested in what Leo had to say. 'This must've been how Raph felt with Spike' Leo thought- it was nice to have someone- anyone, pay attention and enjoy being around you. Normally, he had to deal with Raph rebelling on his orders, Mikey goofing of and Donnie isolating himself...but here was someone who didn't judge him...who wouldn't make fun of or disregard him...

"Aww...look at you guys...you two make a perfect pair of buddies!" cooed Mikey as he came out of his room, snapping a picture of Leo and the turtle...hehe.

Three heads snapped up at the sound, but Raph was first to recover.

"Why you little-" he started, raising a hand to smack him, but stopped as Mikey glared at him...un-Mikey like.

"Dude, don't even go there with me...you have no idea... "

"Umm...its good that you're okay.. are you sure you don't need Donnie to check for injuries? You took a pretty hard hit earlier..." Leo said, getting an uneasy feeling about the situation, but also petting the turtles shell now to keep it calm, despite how he was feeling inside. The turtle appreciated it, for its head was rubbing against Leo's thumb, begging to be pet there, to which he gave in.

Donnie looked at Leo and the turtle, observing that for a male, this turtle was being very affectionate...unless...

"Umm...Leo...can l see your new turtle- pal there...really quick."

Leo internally groaned, but reluctantly handed the turtle to Donnie, as the turtle struggled against being handed over, waving its arms around, trying to get back to Leo, looking at him pitifully.

"Awww...why're you being so mean to the little guy? He was happy.." whined Mikey, watching the turtle struggle with Donnie.

"l'm not being mean to the little guy...l mean...if it's even a guy..." Donnie trailed off, trying to examine the struggling turtle.

"What are you talking about Donnie?" asked Leo, eyes beginning to widen with realization.

"Umm...what are you talking about Donnie?" asked Mikey, still not getting Donnie's implication.

"This 'little guy' may not actually be a 'little guy' Mikey, it may be a 'little girl'..." he said beginning to lift the turtle above, only to freeze as a new voice spoke.

"l could have told you that...who are you, and what are you doing with Akira?"

**Me: Ooohhhh...betcha didn't see that coming...betcha Leo is feeling a bit guilty for 'violating the poor girl'...**

**Leo: Shut up! l didn't know it was a she!**

**Raph: Geez, that didn't sound much better Leo...would violating a poor little guy sound better?**

**Leo smacks forehead, as everyone else laughs. Akira rests her head on Leo's hand and looks up at him.**

**Leo: Well, girl or boy, at least you're not holding it against me...**

**Me: Maybe not, but don't think you're out of awkward scenes yet Leo...there's plenty more coming your way...**

**Leo groans, as others bust up laughing**

**Me: Don't think l left you three out either...l have a whole lot in store for up-coming chapters!**

**Turtles groan unanimously**

**Me: Hey, change of topic, what do y'all think of Akira? A bit early to judge her character, but give her time...in the meantime, feel free to let me know what you think...or if you have ideas, that would also be fantastic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- Wow, l can't believe this is already chapter 10!**

**Mikey- Dudes, that totally calls for a party! ^.^**

**Raph- We're mutant turtles who live in the sewers Shell head!**

**Mikey- Dude, way to crush my awesome daydream...not cool...^_^**

**Leo- We can still have one here if it's okay with Sensei...**

**Donnie(excitedly)- And April can come!**

***everyone stares at him, as he blushes and starts rubbing his neck nervously**

**Donnie(continuing)-...err...as well as Casey...**

**Mikey- Can we invite some of WOLFJADE's reviewers?**

**Me- Hey...we never know...some probably will want to...maybe you can ask again later...now l should probably introduce chapter 10...**

**Raph- ...and let everyone reading that you have no ownership rights over us...**

**Me- Dang it Raph! Why must you crush my hopes and dreams with reality and sarcasm?!*pouts *_***

**Mikey- Hey...you still have ownership of Rose and Akira...**

**Me(perks up cheerfully)- Oh yeah..l do own them..**

**Rose(arms crossed)- Hey! We're not cattle here...**

**Me(ignoring Rose)-..thanks Mikey!**

**Chapter 10 everyone!**

_**Rose POV**_-

Ugh...my head hurts...what happened...,wait a minute! That turtle man...he wore an orange mask l think...why did he save me? He could have died trying to do that...

l felt terrible...here l had been so ready, so willing to end my life, and so quickly, yet a complete stranger sacrifices himself, putting his own life in danger, just to save me.

The last place l remember being was that rooftop, where the Turtle-man had carried me.

Now, l'm lying on what looks like a hand me down hospital cot, in a room full of metal contraptions, do-hickies, whatchamecallem's and whatnot.

Some looked pretty cool, others looked like junk that was trying to be re-used. Okay, whoever works here has to have mad patience levels too put up with that stuff. Me. l woulda tossed it to the scrap heap before you could say 'pass the peas'.

l thought back to what led me here, and that mystery man. Heh, he didn't even realize l had only been pretending to sleep...with my eyes barely cracked open, l could somewhat see his face. It surprised me...his key-lime face was splashed with a generous amount of freckles...and his whole face in general that had a child- like innocence and roundness to it, something l found very intriguing...to be honest, it kinda made him cute.

What surprised me was the warm expression in his eyes...as if he felt...or at least l think he felt some sorta connection with me...or at least wanted to...and was he going to kiss me?

God, l was thankful that he didn't. Even l knew it was way too awkward...not because he wasn't cute or anything, it's just..l mean, l haven't even officially met him yet, not to mention l just went through a break-up less than 5 hours ago. Maybe later on though...

Wait...what the hell am l thinking?! He's not even human, l don't know anything about him, and here l am actually considering starting another relationship.

Yup, then it's official...l'm crazy, bordering the edge of either insanity or desperation...not sure quite which at this point.

l stopped, hearing a hesitant voice in another room ask-

"Umm...Leo...can l see your new turtle pal for a second..."

'Wait, who's Leo?' l wondered...wait a second...l remembered hearing another voice before l passed out...was that other voice Leo?

Hold up...new turtle pal? They couldn't be talking about Akira, could they?

"Aww...why're you being mean to the little guy? He was so happy?" l heard a childish voice protest with a pouting tone that nearly made me giggle as l walked out the door, trying to figure out what was happening out there. Walking out of the lab(at least that was my guess as to where l was), l walked to the edge of a darkened hallway where l peeked around the corner, to see not two, but four turtle men standing in a group. Interestingly enough, they all were wearing different colored masks...guess they had to have something other than names to tell them apart...that fact would definitely come in handy if they didn't decide to kill me or anything.

l nearly laughed seeing the turtle-man in the purple mask trying to hold a small, squirming, turtle...wait, that's Akira...she only does that when she's being stubborn and wants someone else to hold her...it couldn't have been me, so l naturally wondered who, especially since Akira doesn't warm up to anyone easily, let alone men. Maybe it had to do with the fact that these guys were part turtle...

"l'm not being mean to the little guy..l mean,..if it's even a guy..." the purple one trailed off as he tried to examine Akira, who was hiding in her shell, not getting her way...figures...

l love her, but she can act like a child at times.

"What do you mean Donnie?" the blue one asked. Okay, purple's name is Donnie...blue sounds a bit nervous, as if he had a guess as to what the answer was, but didn't want to hear it...

l had to admit, it was pretty funny. This one seemed to have a naturally confident and leader-like appearance to him, hell,he was holding two freakin' machetes on his back...umm...shell, but l guess even the strongest can be thrown off in some way, big or small...

"Umm...what do you mean Donnie?" the orange one, Mikey l think, asked. l was a little surprised...l thought he'd figure it out...

"This 'little guy', might actually be a 'little girl' Mikey..." Donnie trailed off, trying to lift Akira up and determine her gender by looking at her tucked in tail...

Guys in general, seem to seem so clueless at times...l wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this scene was, but l decided it might be a better idea to make myself known to them...and 'rescue' poor Akira from this new form of cruel and unusual punishment.

"l could have told you that." l said, crossing my arms, trying to look like l was upset, even though internally l was highly amused. "What are you doing with Akira?"

l nearly laughed at how quick they reacted...definitely surprised, but also guilty...it made me think of a child with their hands caught halfway in the cookie jar...l nearly laughed, but now was neither the time or place.

For a minute, no one moved. The tension and quiet made the orange turtle shift uncomfortably...l was shifting uneasily as well. l didn't like things being completely quiet as well.

This being too much, l decided to break the silence...my mama always taught me that a little friendliness shown went a long way...

So with a deep breath, l mustered up the courage to speak as the four pairs of eyes watched me intensely.

"So...l see you've met Akira...she's my best friend...l'm surprised, since she normally doesn't warm up to anyone easily...but l guess that's a turtle thing."

"You don't know anything about us..." the red masked one with the metal knives challenged. l got the feeling that he used intimidation as a protectione challenged, pointing a sharp knife at me, glaring daggers with full force.

He had two of'em, which kinda reminded me of when Jake and l would use bent metal hangers as door picks...definitely came in handy when we got ourselves locked outta places in the house...the bathroom, for instance...

l think Metalpicks would be a good nickname...either that or l could call him Red, like that cinnamon chewing gum mom used to hate. l actually loved it.

"You know nothing about us...you better not tell anyone you saw us, or else you're gonna find out that l can be way worse than meeting a semi face-to-face!" threatened Red.

Before l could think, l was holding my hands up in a peace offer way.

"Woah there Red, never said l did know about y'all..."

Okay...was not expecting that...but l really didn't want to fight or argue...my head still hurt from earlier, plus l felt drained of energy...but l could sense that he was angry, but also scared... maybe because he saw what happened earlier...

Either way, l could tell that he was trying to intimidate me...if he thought this would make me lose my nerve, he was dead wrong...this sure as hell ain't the first time l've had someone larger than me try to intimidate me before...l was taught and raised to be strong and stand my ground...some may call it headstrong, but l call it knowing where l stand.

"..and you might have yourself a pretty good point or two there Metalpicks...but if there's one thing l'm pretty sure of, its that y'all aren't gonna kill me ...otherwise l wouldn't be standing here in what l'm guessing is your home...by the way, little late for the howdy's and hello's, but l'm Rose..." l said, extending my hand out as a peace offering.

Damn, the last thing l wanted was to fight with them. l was more than willing to be friendly, but Red seemed to have other thoughts. Figures, men.

"Yeah well, now we know you're alive...we shoulda let you die for being stupid enough to stand in the middle of the road with an oncoming semi...what the hell was that for?! You nearly got my brother killed...you and that stupid messed up head of yours-"

He wasn't able to finish, because before l was able to stop myself, l stormed up to him and smacked him with everything l had.

l heard a couple gasps, and seeing the look of pure shock on everyone's face, l'm guessing that what l just did hasn't happened too often before...not to say l wasn't gonna regret it later...well, l was always taught there had to be a first time for everything, but at that moment, l was way too pissed off to care.

Glaring at him, probably in the same way he had done to me earlier, l raged "Well l didn't ask him to, and l certainly didn't force him Metalpicks..." l jabbed my finger into his plastron and snarled "You have no fuckin' clue as to who l am, or why l do what l do, so you better just clamp that bull-shitty mouth of yours before you sink yourself too deep into the -"

"Woah, dudette...calm down...deep breaths..." l felt two hands come try to pull me away gently, but being as riled as l was, l quickly turned around and kicked at the figure, who, fortunately for me, was quick enough to jump back and dodge my fists.

Only to be startled by the blue-eyed one in the orange mask smiling at me, as if l'd just woke up with a ton of barbeque sauce on my face.

"Wow...remind me not to make you angry...you got some power to your blows!" the orange-masked(Mikey?) turtle man said, raising his hands in surrender. l'm not sure if he was trying to make me laugh at his mock-surrender, or trying to offer a peace gesture to calm me down, but l settled for both, making him smile as l lowered my fists and began laughing.

"Awful sorry about that...ummmm..." l hesitated, not knowing his name for certain. l heard different names, but they all were mixed in my mind- l didn't know what name went with what turtle, and I'd be hogtied to a rodeo clown before l was gonna make a fool of myself before them...

"Mikey...Michelangelo actually, but Mikey's easier to remember...plus it's more awesome!" he said, smiling wide.

As much as l didn't feel like it, l found myself smiling, despite my temper and awkward situation. l couldn't help it- it was almost like seeing an excited puppy. Well, in his case, turtle.

"Well, Mikey, l'm Rose...pleased to meet ya!" l said, holding out my hand for a handshake.

Instead, he grabbed my hand in both of his, and flipped it repeatedly, startling the crap out of me. Had he never seen a hand up close before?

"Dudette, you sure this is your hand? It's so small!" he said, smiling.

_It's beautiful...like you..._

l jumped as l heard those words pop up in my head. l knew l could read thoughts, but l always had control over that. l had never picked up thoughts like that.

I looked at him in confusion, wondering whether it was his thought, but before l could say anything about it, l was interrupted by none other than Red...

"Mikey...she's obviously has a smaller hand...she's not a freak like us.." he said, staring holes through me, as if trying to intimidate and warn me to back off. Huh, if he thought l was gonna run like a coyote with tail tucked in between my legs, he had another thing coming.

"Don't know what got into your pie to make you such a crab-apple sour puss..." l stated, looking him dead on in the eye, causing him to growl as Mikey laughed, and the other two turtles smiled, but l continued "...but l sure as hell ain't gonna

let you be such a stubborn jack-ass while l'm actually trying to be nice".

"You gotta excuse Raph... he's the family hot- head...it's nothing personal."

said Blue mask, stepping forward.

" l'm Leonardo...Leo by the way Rose...you met Mikey, and Raph..."the one in the blue mask said, stopping as the purple masked one stepped forward to introduce himself.

"l'm Donatello...or Donnie...whichever you prefer..." he said.

Rose looked from each of them, wondering if she was imagining this, or whether they were really dreaming. For all she knew, she could have very well been in a science fiction movie, but no one would have supported that one- this all seemed too real.

_'You gonna just keep staring at us, like we're freaks?! Got news for you- life's tough enough as it is without having stuck-up people like you invading our lives!'_

Not even thinking about the consequences, Rose turned on the only turtle who truly looked angry and ignorant enough to say something like that- Raph, who stood glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"Look Raph, l can't begin to imagine how difficult your lives must be, but you can be sure that l ain't trying to put y'all in harms way! Hell, l didn't even want to be saved- IT JUST HAPPENED THAT WAY! I wasn't snooping into your lives- if anything, you guys threw yourselves into my life! l never asked, and you never stopped to consider that maybe l had enough!"

"Well, that's some way to thank us for saving your life!" Raph yelled at Rose.

"Maybe l don't give a damn what you think!" l yelled right back, heading straight back for the hallway that promised a temporary avoiding of Red Bull...hmm...that actually fits him.

**Mikey POV-**

Meanwhile, as Raph and Rose were yelling at each other, l felt like an exploded water balloon. I hadn't even stopped to consider the possibility that she'd be mad at me for saving her...that was so not what l was aiming for. l wanted her to like me, not be mad at or hate me. l got enough of that from my bros. l didn't need it from her too. lt was bad enough that she was mad at what l did, but for her to have a shouting match with Raphael...there was no way this was gonna end well.

Thing is though, Raph kept yelling even after she walked out. This needed to be stopped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled, causing everyone to stare in disbelief...well, Raph was that and annoyed, but everyone else stared as if l had just grown another head.

For some reason, l didn't care what they all thought of me at the moment. l felt like l needed a friend to listen. Who better to go to than a turtles best friend- ICE CREAM KITTY!

I walked straight to the kitchen, opening the freezer door. As expected, a very happy ICK was eagerly reaching out for me. That was expected.

What wasn't expected, was the sound of light footsteps coming up behind me.

"Mikey, why did you save me?" a southern accent asked softly, as if almost scared.

"You could and should have left me to suffer-.."

l wasn't gonna listen to this garbage. She needed to know what l thought.

"Look, l'm sorry l saved you...l couldn't bear the thought of someone giving up on life so easily...not when there can be so much to live for!" l pleaded to Rose, looking straight into her shocked face. Ignoring the reactions of my brothers, l continued "..my brothers and l are stuck living our lives hiding in sewers, saving people who will either reject or torture us for what we are...no matter how much good we do, we'll always be stuck in these sewers, with no one besides each other...you have a whole list of options and things you can do without a second thought whenever you want, and to see you throw that away...it didn't seem right..." l trailed off, turning back facing the freezer.

"Mikey..."

l didn't even turn around. l merely scooped up Ice Cream Kitty and walked out, brushing past the guilt-stricken girl, feeling too upset to talk to her. The last thing l wanted to hear was-

"Mikey...l'm sorry..."

Wait, hold up! What did she just say?

Forgetting my original resolve, l turned to face her. She was holding Akira, who was looking very content, and nudging her palm as she hesitated to continue.

"Mikey...thank you for saving me...l was so overwhelmed by...well, things that have been happening, l didn't see any point in being alive...but thanks to you, l see l was wrong."

l gulped as she came up and hugged me. l wanted nothing more than to hug her in return, but l held back, feeling that may be too much at the moment...feeling that and a sharp bite on my upper arm.

"OW!" l yelped, as Ice Cream Kitty growled at Akira, who looked very pleased...entirely too smug.

"AKIRA! You little...that was mean of you..." Rose scolded, holding Akira up to her face and looking the evil turtle in the eye.

l watched her facial expression as she stared at Akira. Something seemed a bit off...l watched as Roses' face changed from scold mode to embarrassment.

"Akira...you are evil, you know that?"

Akira smiled- not kidding, actually smiled, as Rose rolled her eyes and gently shook her head, walking out of the hall, leaving me confused as to what just happened.

l mumbled 'What just happened?' as l watched her walk away.

Whatever this mystery was, l was going to find out.

**Me- Well, hope y'all weren't too disappointed...definitely not my best chapter, but it's better than nothing...**

**Raph(smirking)- In your case, nothing would have been preferable...**

**Me- Yeah, well, l wasn't asking that ugly mug of yours was l?**

**Donnie- If any of YOU awesome readers have any ideas, we're posting an imaginary 'HELP WANTED' idea ad for this story...as you can see, WOLFJADE28 is in desperate need of them!**

**Me(gasping)- YOU TRAITOR!**

**Mikey- Dudette, you totally do need them...**

**Me(relenting)- Ok, ok...l do...sending you an SOS here people...hey, Donnie, what is that?**

**Donnie- A list of all the supporting reviews and PM's that have been stored to your email...thought l'd organize them...**

**Me- Aww...thanks Don...oohh...LADYOFSOULS is back and kicking in full gear...**

**Donnie- This RBBH one seems to come out quite a bit...**

**Me- Ah, yes, she's awesome...'Baptism of fire'...that could be a great song title...**

**Mikey- Dudes, l think my favorite is BILLIEPAGE...**

**Me- is that because he has been reviewing and PM-ing a lot?**

**Mikey- No...it's 'cuz now l have a new song inspiration...**

***Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean" music playing, Mikey sings a mash-up**

**"BILLIEPAGE, is like no other...**

**he's a cool guy, who say's that l am the one-**

**the one to kick Rahzarrs a-"**

**Me(alarmed)- Okay! Watch your language! Besides, there are so many more reviews and favorites have saved in my account...wish l could say all of them by name, but l need to go to bed now so l can work on "Wishing Stars"...**

**Read and PLEASE don't forget to review folks! l could really use the help ㇮9ㇰ6**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me(coming into lair singing)- HEY...*claps hands two times*... OH*clapping hands*... LET'S GO!**

**Mikey- Oooh, are we going somewhere? Where to?**

**Me(changing song)- Oooh...we're going off the rails...of the crazy train...**

**Raph- l think you can pass for that one...**

**Me- I'm crazy and l know it *starts beat boxing***

**Donnie(oming in)- Hey guys? Has anyone seen what l did with my coffee? l thought l left it in the Shell- Raiser, but l didn't see it...**

**Me- That was yummy by the way...thanks Donnie...l never felt so ALIVEEEEEE! *jumping up and around, dancing in the lair***

**Mikey- Hey Donnie...l think l know where your coffee went...**

**Donnie- You _think?!_**

**Me(singing)- "_ Somebody call 9-1-1...WOLFJADE fire burning on the dance floor...oh-woah!"_**

**Leo- Since WOLFJADE is currently occupied, why don't you guys enjoy the next chapter, while she gets the caffine out of her system...**

**_Rose POV-_**

Walking away from Mikey, l breathed a sigh of relief. Akira was a little devil sometimes, but normally l didn't have to worry about other people observing us.

Walking into a huge spacious room that looked empty, l scooped Akira off of my shoulders and began scolding Akira.

'Akira, why do you have to be such a troublemaker? You are going to get me into some serious trouble one of these days'.

Looking up at me , she smiled(yes, she can do that). l could hear her thoughts, and as usual, it was a snarky reply.

'You need to let loose, and not be afraid to stir up a little trouble here and there...that, my friend, is where l come in handy...it's my job to make sure you have balance and fun in your life'.

'l don't recall biting others being good for me' l thought right back. l never won these discussions, but l would be a fool if l didn't try.

She smirked 'No, but it's super fun! Did you see Mikey's face after that? l swear he was gonna lose it...that was priceless!'

I laughed at that. Akira sure did have a way with others- one that was gonna get me creamed, especially if she kept it up with these guys that were big enough to wrangle bulls with ease.

With a heavy sigh, l looked her in the eyes. 'Akira, we need to be on best behavior- these guys are definitely a force to be reckoned with, and they could easily take us both out if they wanted'.

'They won't though...they're too nice...besides...Mikey likes you too much... l think he might ask you to be his mate...'

Needless to say, this completely threw me off guard

"HIS WHAT?!" l shouted, nearly dropping Akira in the process.

'...or his girlfriend...whichever you'd rather be...'

"YOU JUST PULLED THE LAST STRAW...NOW-" l continued shouting until l was cut off by a loud knocking on the door, and a voice outside, which l think was Leo's asked...or rather, demanded rather loudly

"Rose, what's going on I there? Who are you talking to?"

Panicked, l look at Akira, who smirks.

'Well, now you're busted...what's your excuse gonna be?'

'l wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't such a troublemaker, you little terrapin devil' l telepathically shot back

With a pleased smile, she retorted 'proud of it', and looked at me, expecting me to weasel my way out of this without spilling the beans about this...'special gift' l have, which more than often, which at times seemed more of a curse than a blessing.

Frantically, l searched my mind for anything l could use as a cover-up excuse. Well, there was auditions for the school play coming up...at first, scoffed at the idea- after all, with everything that's happened in my life, the last thing l needed in my life was more drama.

Now though, l think l can use this to my advantage.

As the lair door opened, l walked around, gesturing my hands as l spoke some random lines l made up quickly, adding my best English accent, which l'm sure wasn't too great, but l hoped it would be enough to cover this.

With as much bravado as l could muster, l went on.

"Now, l tell you again- don't make me laugh! You and l both know very well that you cower and hide in the slightest threat, whereas l, my cowardly minion, laugh and charge headfirst in the face of danger...fear not my fearful friend, for tonight, we shall dine on the fear of our enemies!"

"Ummm...what are you doing?" l heard a voice ask. l knew it belonged to one of the turtles, and l could also sense that they had all been listening at the door.

Nevertheless, l acted surprised to see them in the room.

"Oh, hi guys...hope you don't mind me rehearsing my lines...our school is having auditions for a play...thought l'd try to give it a shot- always wanted to play a villain."

The guys, who by this time were all in the room, stood silently, staring at me in disbelief. l could have handled it just fine, but when l heard Akira chirping her delighted laughter at my miserable attempt at a cover-up, it set off a furious blush on my already heated face.

At this, they started laughing. As for me, l'm pretty sure my face was turning into the shade a tomato at this point.

"Seriously?! You...a bad guy? Now that l gotta see...l don't even think you could scare a sewer rat!"

'Ooooh...burn!' Akira shot.

'Shut up...you got me into this mess...' l thought back.

'Always happy to help' she ended with a pleased smile, causing me to sigh in exhaustion. Too many things had happened to me, which was beginning to take its full effect on me.

What else can happen?

"**_"Raphael! Leonardo! Michelangelo! Donatello! What is going on in here?!" _**l heard an elderly, yet authoritive voice demand.

l would have laughed at the expressions on their faces if l didn't see the seriousness of this.

We were busted, and a big voice inside of me said that l had just crossed a point of no return- my life would never be the same.

**Me- Well, now the caffeine has kinda worn off, l am exhausted!**

**Donnie- Serves you right for drinking my coffee! Why would you do that anyway? l thought you hated coffee?**

**Me- 1- l don't hate coffe...l just don't like it black, but when l add sugar and chocolate it's awesome! ^.^**

**Leo- ...and the second reason?**

**Me- lt's awesome to see Donnie get mad...almost cute! ^.^**

**Donnie- Well, l beg to differ...and you'll find out how bad of an idea that was...**

**Me(gulps)- Umm...hey guys...can l ask all you awesome reviewers to spare me from Donnie's wrath? At this point, l feel that you guys are my only hope! **

**Also, lemme know what you all think, and if you have any ideas...l could really use them! ;D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me- Welcome back to another exciting and eventful chapter of "Country Rose"...**

**Donnie- Umm...don't you mean "Turtles rose"?**

**Mikey- Yeah...even l remembered you changed the name of the title...**

**Raph- That's saying something along the lines of...major accomplishment**

**Me- Aww...Raph, you do have a heart! ^.^**

**Raph- Don't get used to it...'_'**

**Leo- So, WOLFJADE, where are you taking us in this story?**

**Me- That remains to be seen, young Padawan...**

**Donnie- Why are you trying to make fun of STAR WARS?**

**Me(gasps)- Why Donnie, how could you accuse me of insulting my favorite science fiction series? Besides, would you rather me quote your journal entry about April?**

**Donnie- Touche...wait, how did you even know about that? *glares at me suspiciously***

**Me(gets nervous, clears throat)- *coughs 'irrelevant*...Well anyways, l hope you all enjoy this chapter everyone...especially RBBH, since you have been a faithful reviewer and awesome supportive fellow fan-fictioneer!**

**Leo- Is that a word?**

**Me- Just go with it...Enjoy!**

**Mikey POV-**

I had a strange feeling that there was something odd about Rose. Not bad, but different. Hehe , this coming from the Master of Oddity himself. At least according to Donnie, who has mentioned it after some of my memorable creations.

Now, l know my brothers don't always believe me when l say something's off...an instance that comes to my mind was when we were all at Aprils' farmhouse after we were forced to flee from New York after the Kraang invasion. Back when we found that thing that looked like her mom, but wound up trying to eat us, and capture April. l told them, but they didn't believe me then. They wouldn't even listen then...l wonder if they'll believe me.

"Hey Mikey" Rose said, as she walked by me.

"Hey Rose..." l replied.

'Wait a second...ROSE!' turning quickly after her and Akira walked past me and headed towards the main lair area. l had to stop them.

"Hey, Rose, can l talk to you for a minute?"

Turning around, she looked up at me, with Akira on her shoulder, tilting her head in what l took for curiosity. I had to admit it was kinda cute, but l still think Akira is one evil little turtle. l mean, come on! Who bites a turtle for no reason? Akira, that's who.

"Sure Mikey, where at?" Rose asked.

"Umm...my room probably, since Raph's in the dojo, Donnie's in his lab, and Leo is watching Space Heroes"

As if on cue, Leo walks into the hall, stopping when he gets to us.

"Hey Rose, hey Mikey...hi Akira..." he trailed off, petting Akira's head, causing the little she-devil to close her eyes and move closer to his finger.

"If you want Leo, you can hold her for awhile while Mikey and l talk about...well, something" she finished uncertainly, both her and Leo looking at me, expecting some form of an answer.

Well, l don't always live up to others expectations anyways. Though l was secretly pleased to be rid of Akira for awhile. My finger was still hurting. Whoever said that turtles were harmless sure hadn't met Akira...or me and my brothers for that matter.

"We'll be quick Leo...l just wanted to ask her a couple of things" l said, evidently satisfying him for the moment.

"Fine Mikey...but don't forget we have training in a couple hours...meanwhile, wanna go watch some Space Heroes Akira?" Leo asked a very pleased- looking Akira, scooping her up gently, and walking back to the living room.

"Okay Mikey...lead the way.." she said, gesturing for me to lead the way.

Thankfully, my room was pretty clean aside from ...Sensei just having me clean it as punishment for making a mess in Donnie's lab the other day with a prank gone wrong. Hehe...good times.

Coming in and closing the door, l figured l should probably be subtle in my approach to what l wanted to know. After all, l didn't want to upset her.

"Okay, that acting excuse you pulled in the dojo with us may have convinced my brothers, but you can't fool me with that. l know a fast one when l see it. What were you really doing? There's no way you were practicing an acting career...that was a terrible act...l think you were having a conversation with Akira..."

Rose gasped, and l wondered if maybe l was too forward. So much for being subtle. l was about to bolt, when her hand flew to cover my mouth, bringing out a very manly squeak out of me.

Looking at me with wide eyes, she whispered, almost as if she were frightened.

"How the hell did you guess that? No one has ever even come close to guessing that in the 18 years that I've been doing this, and you guess this within 20 minutes of meeting me. What on earth gave it away?"

I was speechless, as l stared into her wide, green eyes. There was so many expressions going through them as l studied those sparkling gems, drawing me in as l took a step towards her.

l was right- she _was _talking to Akira, using her mind...wait, did that mean she could-

"Yes, l can read minds...l don't know how exactly, but I've been able to do this for as long as l can remember..."

She paused, taking in a deep breath slowly, unknowingly mesmerizing me. She was so beautiful, even if she was nervous and scared. She looked so delicate and vulnerable. There was nothing l wanted more than to wrap my arms around her and provide comfort and reassurance, but something told me now was not the time for that, especially since we just met and all.

"...this was not an easy secret to keep. l didn't have many friends growing up, because it was so hard being able to read their minds, while having to hide what l was able to do. The only time l felt truly comfortable and free to be myself was when l was able to spend time in the barn. l could communicate with the animals, and they became my friends. They never judged me, they never told me to hide my abilities, and they gave me a chance to be...free to be who l am.." she trailed off, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear again.

There was a spark of hope rising within me. Maybe...

"You can be free around my bros and l...l think it's pretty cool that you can read minds!" l said cheerfully, earning a surprised and amazed expression from her.

"You mean...you're not at all weirded or freaked out about the fact l can read every one of not only yours, but everybody's mind?" she asked.

l chuckled "That all depends on how much our being mutated ninja turtles, plus a Sensei, who happens to be mutated as a rat.." l said, winking at her, causing her to laugh deeply.

l was cheering on the inside...l made her laugh. Sure, l could make everyone laugh, but being able to make her laugh made it all that more special.

"You're kidding, right? My best friends are all practically animals anyways..." she said.

"Well, you have a mutated turtle who also happens to be quite the party animal...so does that make me twice your friend?" l asked hopefully.

Now she was laughing even harder. l could totally get used to this.

"Mikey...you're hilarious..."

"...don't forget awesome!" l said " plus l also happen to be an awesome chef, no matter what my bros say.."

"Okay Mikey, I'll believe you when l taste it, but if your cooking skills are anything like my uncle, then l'm gonna need a waiver signed" she said smirking.

Sheesh, could she get any more adorable?

l pretended to be hurt, bringing my hand to my heart "You don't trust me...hurtful!?" l said, causing her to laugh again.

"You kidding? l just met you guys...l am willing to give you guys a chance though" she said, walking to the door, leaving me smiling like a fool.

At least until she reached the door, when a panicked scream brought us both running out of the room, and towards the source of the scream- Donnie's lab.

**Leo POV- **

Well, when Mikey and Rose went to 'go talk', l was originally going to ask what they were discussing, at least until Rose asked if l would watch Akira. That was good enough reason for me to stay out of it.

Scooping her up, we headed towards the den, where l flipped the channel to SPACE HEROES. l don't think Akira care what was on, but then again, she was pretty content with me rubbing the top of her head. At least that's what l could gather from her reaction. Her eyes were shut, and she was kinda leaning her head closer to my hand, bringing a huge smile out of me. She was so cute...but l don't think Mikey liked her very much, judging by how happy he looked as Rose suggested that Akira go with him.

Then again, there was definitely something going on with Mikey. Something...different, but he just couldn't name it.

"Well, Akira, what do you think so far? Captain Ryan's the best isn't he?"

She nuzzled his finger and churred, causing him to chuckle.

"Best at being worst maybe" Raph said, turning my smile into a scowl.

"Yeah, well, l wasn't asking you was l?" l said, crossing my arms. l looked down at Akira, and l nearly laughed. If l didn't know any better, I would say she was trying to stare Raph down, right along with me.

"No...l was actually being generous by offering my insults. If you want any more, you're gonna have to pay up." he smirked, holding his hand out within Akira's reach.

What l didn't expect was for Akira to snap at him, nearly biting his finger.

Too bad Raph saw it coming, and snatched his hand up quickly safe from her reach.

"Geez Leo, what the shell did you do to this turtle? Brainwash her into your guard dog?" he asked.

Both of us were dumbfounded when we heard a slight growling sound coming out of Akira. l couldn't take it anymore.

l burst laughing.

"You're a whole lot smarter that others take you for huh Akira?' l laughed, rubbing her head again.

"More like vicious She- Devil" Raph said, but even he was smirking at this point. l couldn't blame him.

"Leo, Raph, come check this out!" l heard Donnie yell from his eyes. l knew that he had been studying a mutagen sample in order to create a retro- mutagen, so l was all ears...well, figuratively that is.

Scooping Akira up again, Raph and l headed towards Donnie's lab, where he had an open canister of mutagen, along with a small beaker of what looked like orange colored liquid of some sort. Was this actually to be the day Donnie succeeds in this mutagen breakthrough?

"Guys...l think l finally did it! l finally created retro- mutagen" he said excitedly.

l set Akira down on the counter, as l walked over as he was gesturing to his microscope, and looked inside the microscope, trying to figure out what he was getting so excited about...

I probably should have been paying attention to Akira, but at the moment, l was kinda drowning in Donnie's explanation about his scientific breakthrough details.

**_Akira POV-_**

Yay, Blue's holding me! l like this one...he isn't trying to hold me in awkward positions like Purple, or trying to get too close to Rose like Orange is.

l don't like Red too much...he's a big, green troll as far as l can tell, but l was proud when Rose yelled right back at him. You go girl! l taught you well.

Anyways, Blue was being nice, and he was making me feel very special...petting me and talking to me as if l were a person rather than a pet. Rose treated me the same way, but the only difference is that Rose spoke to me with her mind.

Blue talked to me in a deep, calm and gentle voice. It was relaxing.

Well, then Purple called him and Red into his big room with all the weird stuff, Leo brought me with him. At first l was excited, until Blue set me down and walked over to a looky thing and Purple blabbered a whole bunch of stuff l didn't understand- nor did l want to.

Well, seeing how l was no longer being held and coddled, l was free to explore!

l looked around, and saw a tall pillar of glowing green stuff. l wonder what it is...maybe it's a special mud, or some yummy juice...

Looking behind me, l saw that they were all busy talking, so hey, why not?

Walking quick(whoever says all turtles are slow, have never met me by the way) over to the thing, l stood up on my back legs and let myself put all my strength into pushing that glowy thing over.

Unfortunately, l didn't realize how close it was to the edge of the table, and l fell, right along with the glowy stuff, smack onto the ground...

Wow, this stuff is really pretty...but it's definitely not mud...this was all slimy, like algae, but unlike algae, it was burning me everywhere...

"AKIRA!" Blue shouted in alarm, as everything began spinning into a blur until everything went dark.

**Me- Ha! Betcha didn't see that coming! **

**Leo- You just proved you're evil...**

**Me- Or did l...don't think this is the end...rather, this is only the beginning...you can thank me later though...**

**l promised RATCHET SCRIBE I'd try to post a new chapter to "COLLISIONAL WORLDS" before Christmas...hehe ^.^**

**Rose- What's going on in here?**

**Mikey- Yeah...l was in a different room, so you can't pin this to my shell...but you guys can feel free to read and review...hope you're enjoying the story! Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me(dancing around)- Hey Mr. DJ, put a record on- l wanna dance with my baby...**

**Leo- Seriously? You just mutated Akira...and the rest of us are trying to figure out how to help her!**

**Me- Awww...poor Leo...chill dude, all things must be as they are...for they are what will be things to come...**

**Raph- What the shell is that supposed ta mean?**

**Me- It means you're crazy if you think I'm gonna let Akira suffer for a long period of time...this is temporary, l assure you, and l got inspiration to continue this while l got stumped at 'WISHING STARS', so hey...life gives you lemons...**

**Mikey-...you go and eat pizza...**

**Me- Yay! Someone that truly gets me! ^.^**

**Donnie- ...which Mikey wound up eating...**

**Me- HEY! That was mine!**

**Mikey( 0.0 )- Ooops...hehe...Next chapter...maestro...HURRY!**

**Me(glaring at Mikey, pointing warning finger at him)- Just you wait...l will get you back for that...**

**_Akira POV-_**

Auuggghhh...this hurts...definitey not mud...no, this pain hurts ten times worse than anything l have ever felt...and that's saying something.

The most painful experience l can think of was when a 'stange man' snuck into the pet store, and scooped me up out of a glass tank, and injected a big needle into me, which had some really weird pink stuff in it ...l don't know what it was, but l know two things- one, was that the stuff hurt like shell, and two that after the stuff was injected into me, l felt really weird.

I don't know what that man wanted to happen, but l do know he wasn't very happy after that shot he gave me.

That also might have been because of the loud men, and blinking cars that came, scaring him off, dropping me back into my tank.

l guess things didn't go like he planned.

The next day, someone bought me, and took me home with them...a woman, who l later found out was Rose's mother.

l figured l would wind up being in a glass bowl...but no...she walks me over to a pond, and sets me down on a nice, warm flat rock. This l liked. Before walking off, she said-

"l am certain we will meet again soon little one..."

At first, l was thrilled- this meant l was free. l wanted to go make friends. Well, that didn't go as l had hoped.

l realized something else had changed- l was able to think deeper than the other turtles, something which set me apart from everyone around me. Thus, l was not being acccepted by them.

That was a real killjoy for me, making me a bit upset. If they didn't want to be around me...wel, there was nothing l could do about it, but l knew l didn't want to be lonely forever.

Thankfully, it only lasted a couple of days.

That's when l met Rose, who found me on the shore of her family's pond. It surprised me when she came up, as l was sitting in the sunshine on a flat rock, but it was even more strange to me that instead of trying to pick me up and hold me, she just sat there and just stared at me in fascination. l can remember wondering whether l should get away from her or walk up to her. l remember wondering what the shell she wanted.

Yeah, l was still in some pain, darn that needle, not to mention l was sort of being shunned by every pond inhabitant. l remember wishing she would go away...well, my terms weren't so friendly.

Imagine my surprise when she answered me, saying it wasn't nice to curse.

Well, needless to say, that surprised the shell off of me, and she seemed surprised that l could understand.

Apparently, she was able to mentally communicate with all animals, and out of all the animals she had ever encountered, l was the smartest. Yay me!

That was a great day...Rose took me in, gave me a home and a friend. In return, l got to be the sister she always wanted.

So, back to here and now, l can only imagine the look of horror she must have, seeing me in such pain. Dang curiosity...l heard it killed the cat, but nobody ever mentions the turtle...might have been a good thing to be forewarned about.

"Akira? Akira..." l could hear a deep, gentle voice call softly. l know it wasn't Rose, but the voice drew me in anyways, as l found it comforting and reassuring.

Slowly, and painfully, l started to open my eyes. l didn't bother trying to move my legs or forearms...they felt sore, and oddly enough, really strange.

I saw Blue was standing at my side, staring at me with a strange expression on his face. One that had worry and concern, but something else as well.

Maybe horror, as if something had gone terribly wrong?

Huh, almost like he never saw a turtle before...l can't have been too much different than before...at least l hope not.

'Akira...oh my gosh, are you okay? How are you feeling? What have l told you about getting into things?' Rose started communicating mentally, as she rested her hand gently on my head, and started ranting as l smiled gently, all too familiar with this stressed out reaction of hers.

Softly, l started to mentally communicate right back to her 'Nice to see you too...how long was l asleep? l feel all numb and sore...what was that stuff?'

Rose looked hesitant and worried

Oh shell...now l was really beginning to fear what her response might be.

'Do you want the light version or the hard-core serious?' Rose asked, trying to form a reassuring smile, but failing.

Well, here's something l can change.

'Give it to me straight Doctor...tell me if I'm gonna live or l should live my last 24 hours writing final wishes..' l said dramatically, causing Rose to roll her eyes unammused.

"Akira, I'm being serious here! You could have been killed..." she said out loud, causing a look of confusion to come across everyone's faces. Sometimes, that was really amusing, but for once in my life, l was worried...these guys barely knew us...what would they think of our special connection.

Come to think of it, l wonder if I'll be able to communicate with the others...it would be really interesting to try that with Blue Mask himself...he doesn't seem like the type of person to startle easy, or to let himself loose for that matter...and that is a challenge l wanted to see if l could take on.

My arms were starting to itch, so l turned my head to see what was tickling them. They looked...long...like the other turtle-men in the room.

Wait, why were their arms where mine were supposed to be? More importantly, how the shell am l moving it? It feels so... heavy...wait...

This didn't have anything to do with that green goop incident...did it?

My eyes widened in horror as l realized that it WAS in fact, my arms...and legs...both had changed...big time!

Letting out a startled cry, causing Rose and Blue to flinch.

"ROSE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARMS AND LEGS? They're...they're...'...l couldn't even finish my thought...l started crying...this wasn't supposed to happen...

Blue looked conflicted- both protective, and like he wanted to come and hug me...in a way... l wanted him to. l wanted to have someone hug me and tell me everything would be fine.

Well, now wasn't the time.

"Akira...that stuff you got into was called mutagen...that's what made us into what we are...it mutated us into humanoid turtles, which also is what happened to you" Purple Mask said gently, as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

Normally, l probably would have bit him, but considering the fact that l was feeling nowhere near normal, l just sighed, looking up at him wearily.

Wait...did that mean...l was like them? Humaniod turtles?

If l wasn't in so much pain, l would have been thrilled.

'How long is this gonna last?' l asked, looking at him, not really expecting an answer.

Aparrently, he got the message, causing my eyes to widen at this new discovery, which he didn't notice at first.

"Well, l could make another batch of retro-mutagen if you want to be normal again, but that could take anywhere from a couple of weeks to..." he trailed off, until something struck him and his face lit up with a confused expression.

"Did you just ask me...how long this'll last...with your mind?!" he asked incredulously.

Rose's face was frozen with a look of horror, while the others just looked confused- and they had every right to be.

Up until now, Rose was the only one l could communicate telepathically with.

Now...it definitely looks like things will be changing. If l could communicate with Purple, l should be able to do the same with everyone else, right?

Orange mask seemed to have the same thought as he decided to break the silence "Dude, you can read minds? What am l thinking?" he asked.

l mentally scoffed at the idea. At first l wanted to give a sarcastic reply, but then l saw him glance at Rose, and an idea came to mind.

'Yes...l can read minds...and right now, you are thinking about how pretty a certain Rose is...probably more than you should be at this point. The real question is-how long will l wait before l tell her' I mentally shot, anticipating a priceless reaction.

l wasn't dissappointed. A look of embarrassed panic came across his face instantly, and l internally laughed as he blurted "YOU WOULDN'T!" out loud, earning a look of confusion from everyone...well, except Rose, who gave me a warning glare. I smiled. She knew l was messing with him,but it was funny that he didn't know that.

"Mikey...one thing you should know...Akira likes to mess with people to see how they'll react..." Rose began to explain, earning a confused look from him.

"Oh...so it's kinda like that 'all bark and little bite' saying?" he asked, causing Rose to laugh, and me to scowl.

"Exactly...Akira doesn't bite too much...she is actually very sweet..." Rose answered.

'So she says...I'll have you know, my bark is worse than my bite'..." l warned, smiling.

"l dunno...you have a pretty mean bite...l can still feel it Little A" Mikey replied, rubbing his finger.

l scowled 'You better be using that "A" for Akira, and not for "Asshole" ' l shot at him.

To this, he laughed "No...l was thinking of the first one, but l like the one you mentioned for Raph" he said, causing me to smile. Yup, l could get along with this guy.

"What about me?" Raph asked, looking confused.

"Oh, not much...Akira just called you an ass though" Mikey said in a full out smile.

By now, Purple was trying to hide a smile, Raph was in a full- out grin, and Blue...huh, did this guy ever smile? He seems so...serious. That's gotta go...

'Come on Blue...l know how much you wanna smile..." l shot mentally to him.

At first l thought l saw a flicker or ghost of a smile form, then a look of confusion and thought.

Dang, this could take awhile...but if there's one thing l am know for, it would be that l don't give up easily.

I am gonna make him smile...and laugh.

"Akira...remember how l was mentioning that retro-mutagen?" Purple asked, to which l nodded.

"If l make some of that, you can use it to become a normal turtle again...only if thats what you want though" he finished, looking at me earnestly.

Red didn't seem to like that too much. "Donnie, what are you talking about?! Are you really gonna put her through somethin' like that again, just so she can go back to some pond as a helpless turtle?!"

Oh boy, that pissed me off. How dare he imply that l was helpless!

"Raph...l think it's best that she understand our lives aren't exactly easy...hiding in sewers, constantly facing threats from Shredder, Purple Dragons, not to mention all the other crazy mutants like Stockman and Tigerclaw...

"WHAT?!" Rose all but shouted in horror, getting Mikey to jump in surprise.

Ignoring her, Donnie continued "...she can have a choice to have a nice easy life as a normal turtle again if that's what she wants Raph, but if she wants to stay mutated, l'm just saying...it isn't going to be an easy life to live, learning ninjitsu, and hiding in sewers, shell, even knowing us is a hazzard in itself..."

Raph wasn't done yet.."So, you think she wants to be a small, helpless turtle again? I think you're absolutely out of your-"

That was enough- this had to stop. l was just about to smack Raph, until a new voice stopped me.

"ENOUGH!" someone shouted, causing everyone to shut up and look at them.

Turtle in Blue was standing with his arms crossed, and boy, did he...look...PISSED!

I was beginning to wonder wether l really wanted to see him angry. Guess l don'thave too much of a choice.

**Me- Sooooo...anyone up for takeout? Chow mein and pizza gyoza are sounding really yummy right about now...**

**Mikey- Dude, we just ate a whole pizza and a pan of brownies...**

**Me(rolling eyes)- No Mikey, you just ate a whole pizza and...wait, brownies? When did we get brownies?**

**Donnie- Wait, Mikey, were those the brownies April and Casey brought over?**

**Mikey( 0.0 )- Ummm...maybeeee...**

**Donnie(furious)- MIKEY! THOSE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FOR EVERYONE!**

**Mikey(chuckling nervously)- Well, it didn't have 'everyone's' name on it- everyone should really think twice before laying unmarked sugary food in the kitchen, and...and**

**Me(smirking, thinking to self)- 'Wait for it...wait for it...' **

**Donnie(fuming, leaps to grab Mikey, as he dodges)- MIKEY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA...*continues to threaten and rant as Mikey runs away screaming***

**Mikey- AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH...**

***Rose coming out***

**Rose- Why do you put Mikey through these so often?**

**Me- Because it's fun...and it makes me laugh!**

**Leo- l wonder if the readers think so...**

**Me( 0.0, looks at screen facing readers )- HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS! Sorry this was so long to come...almost thought l wouldn't be able to pull it off...but once again, l have managed to win a round in the ring with Writers Block...and what's more...WB lost the "Knockout round"...l win!**

**Seriously though, lemme know what you think- reviews are always welcome, ideas and suggestions are more than welcome,and flames? Please, l prefer not to see them...they tend to leave a mess ; )**


End file.
